Through Eternal Ice and Snow
by PrincessBTB
Summary: They were best friends since childhood. They made a vow that only death can tear them apart. But they conjured up a love that even Manny didn't want to end... [the summary may be crappy but please do check this story out. this is actually a multicrossover. I have no idea what I'm going to do with this so just incase, I'm rating it T. AU...JELSA!]
1. Bothered By the Cold

**I'm going to make this as short as possible. **

**I do not own any of the characters I'm going to mention in this story unless I made them up. They all belong to their rightful owners. And, I'm going to make this story about their love life so if you don't like that kind of stuff and prefer adventure, horror or something else you are allowed to ignore this slow-paced, boring story that I came up with in the middle of the night.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

BOTHERED BY THE COLD

It was a fine winter afternoon in the village of Burgess. Christmas was just around the corner so everyone was preparing for the holiday season. The children were building snowmen, having snowball fights and playing around in the snow. The men were either gathering supplies or busy at work. And the women were decorating their homes with ornaments and other Christmassy stuff. Some other people were gathered at the center of the village, where they worked on the gigantic Christmas tree and decorated the streets. Christmas was their favorite season, and you'll know why later on.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" a very excited voice kept asking the same question over and over for the past hour. Her parents were already getting annoyed; her sister just chuckled at her overexcitement.

"Almost, Anna" said Elsa as she was looking out the window of their carriage. The road to the village was almost memorized by her; due to the fact that she almost always went there.

Anna, on the other hand, was her first time their parents allowed her to go so she was pretty excited. And by "pretty" I mean "extremely".

Elsa could hear her father sigh. "Thank heavens" he said under his breath. She just continued staring out the window, deep in thought.

The dirt road they were on quickly changed to bricks when the carriage crossed a small bridge that was over a small stream of water.

Anna was just bouncing around in her seat, unable to wait much longer. As soon as she was just about to open her mouth, she saw Elsa's face light up and with full excitement said, "We're here".

The King and Queen smiled in relief.

The coachman parked their carriage in front of a massive house. They all got off while several servants came up to them and assisted them with their luggage.

"Wow" Anna stared at the manor, flabbergasted. There was no reason for her to be flabbergasted though, I mean c'mon. They live in a castle for goodness sake! But she was. It was probably the architecture and design to it. It was completely different from what she was used to. Elsa just shook her head and proceeded inside. She was already used to it, she even felt like it was her _**third**_ home. Everyone else followed.

They were soon greeted by the owner of such an estate. The councilor of Burgess, Sir Stoick Haddock, is one of the king's distant relatives. He suddenly pulled Elsa's father into a hug.

"Ahh Kai! Long time no see, old friend"

"It's nice to see you too, Stoick" Kai was struggling to get out of Stoick's arms. He was almost twice as big as him and he was being squeezed to a pulp. He released Kai when he heard him choking.

"Sorry" Stoick smiled sheepishly and they all laughed together.

You see, whenever Elsa came to the village, the king and queen didn't usually go with her. They were too busy. But since they permitted Anna to go along with her, they went along too, just for safety reasons. Or incase Anna was going to feel homesick. The King and Queen could only stay for special occasions.

While the grown-ups were talking, Elsa and Anna quietly slipped away and headed up the stairs. Elsa was pulling her sister up to her room and Anna, being as excited as ever, just followed.

"This is our bedroom" she introduced to Anna.

"Cool" said Anna as she looked around the walls.

"Hey, you wanna go meet Hiccup?"

Anna nodded very eagerly.

"Come on"

Elsa led them into the basement.

"Awesome! They have a basement?" Anna asked as they were walking down the stairs. Elsa immediately turned to her and shushed her. She pointed to the dark-haired boy that was busy making a contraption of some sort. Being sisters, they knew what had to be done.

They slowly and silently went down the rest of the stairs, being careful not to step on any tool that was left on the floor. Creeping up to behind him, Elsa held out her fingers while mouthing "After three" then began the countdown.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Jumping out from behind him the two sisters grabbed each of his shoulders while screaming "Hi Hiccup!/Hello!"

Hiccup in turn jumped and shrieked then heard laughter from behind him. He turned around to see two girls rolling on the floor laughing their hearts out. One was holding her sides, while the other was banging her fist on the floor. The moment everything clicked into his mind, his face reddened with anger.

"How many times have I told you to stop doing that Elsa!" Elsa didn't respond though, she had to deal with the uncontrollable laughter that was making her stomach ache; and so did Anna.

Hiccup was just about to tickle torture her when he felt room go cold. Soon there was a mini snowstorm in the room. Worried, he ordered Elsa to stop laughing.

"Elsa, stop it! You're creating a blizzard!"

As soon as Elsa heard the words, her laugh quieted down. Wiping the tears that formed in her eyes, she sat up still smiling. Anna did the same. The storm calmed down.

"Oops" she said, while brushing herself off. She helped Anna stand up.

"So Elsa, mind introducing this friend of yours?" he said, referring to Anna.

"Oh right." She cleared her throat.

"Anna, meet Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Hiccup, meet my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle"

Anna curtsied and Hiccup bowed. They shook hands afterwards.

"Soooo Elsa," he drew out the 'o'

"Doing anything later?" he said, crossing his arms while leaning his back to the table with a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I am! I haven't seen Jack yet." Elsa said with full enthusiasm. She was aware of what Hiccup was trying to do and did her best to avoid the topic.

"Oh great" he muttered; voice laced with sarcasm.

Anna remained quiet. She was trying to understand what was going on in the current situation but to no avail, failed miserably. All she could say was

"Hey, I want to see Jack!"

"I thought you wanted to meet Hiccup?" There was something Elsa was trying to do, but it was very subtle. [I suppose we all know what that is, right? *wink*]

"But I already met Hiccup. Now I want to meet Jack!"

Elsa looked at Hiccup, he just shrugged and groaned.

"I guess that means we gotta go. See you later then" she said to him.

"Bye!" Anna said,

"Bye." He replied to them, no form of enthusiasm in his voice. He just shook it off and went back to work.

Anna and Elsa raced through the halls and stopped short when they got to the parlor.

"Uhm, excuse me, Mama, can we go to Jack's house?"

The queen sipped her tea before saying, "Alright" and smiled afterwards.

And with that, they raced out the house, brushing past any of the servants that happened to be in their way; leaving a thin ice trail in their path, thawing right after.

* * *

**I hope you can see past the typos, wrong spelling and wrong grammar if there are any. I'm a bit rusty at my English so please understand. I'm also very inexperienced so suggestions and reviews might help my writing. AND just to make it clear, Elsa's age is around 13, Jack is 14, Anna is 10, Hiccup is 14. They won't age up unless I tell them to. XD Anyway, you may proceed to the next chapter =)**


	2. Tis the Season!

**CHAPTER TWO: **'TIS THE SEASON!

As they made their way through town, they ran into a few people which they greeted happily and continued on. When they reached their destination, Elsa gave a knock on the door. They were greeted by a woman who appeared to be in her mid-30's, with dark brown hair in a messy bun, dark brown eyes and wore an apron over her clothes; or should I say dress. [whatever, you get the idea]

"Oh, Princess Elsa, it's nice to see you. Please come in"

"Have a seat" she said as she closed the door behind them. Before they sat down, she introduced Anna.

"So, Aunt Rosaline, where's Jack?" she asked, noticing his absence since, well when they got there.

"Jack? He's still in school. He should be back in about an hour."

"Awww man, an hour? Elsa I can't wait that long-" a complaining Anna was cut-off by Elsa.

"How 'bout we build a snowman while we wait? Sound good to you?"

Anna's eyes lit up and a huge grin formed on her face. She nodded excitedly at her sister.

Elsa looked up to Rosaline and nodded. Rosaline only smiled back.

"Come on" she led Anna to the backyard. There, they built their snowman with Elsa's ice magic.

* * *

Jack came bursting through the door with a HUGE grin on his face. He walked up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which he rarely did might I add, walked this very bouncy walk and was humming a very happy tune. Knowing her son, Rosaline noticed his very peculiar behavior today. Hoping she might find out the answer as to why, she said out loud,

"Looks like someone is in an awfully good mood today, I wonder why…" just before Jack could leave the kitchen.

Jack felt his face heat up as he turned around and said, "Oh nothing" and continued to the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom where he put down his backpack and changed his clothes.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Uh-uhm…nowhere" smiling sheepishly. His mother isn't buying it, though.

"Is it a girl?" she said while raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. His mother looked really intimidating, as if he was to say the wrong answer he would be grounded for a month or so. He chose to tell the truth incase lying would make it into a year. He crossed his fingers.

"uh-h y-yeah" he said while closing his eyes. He was expecting harsh words being thrown at him but none came. Slowly opening his eyes one by one, he looked up to his mother to see if there was any explanation to this. Instead of seeing her face red with anger, he saw that she was smiling at him, much to his surprise.

"Awww my little boy's growing up" she bent down and pulled him into an embrace. Still slightly shocked of his mother's reaction, he let it slowly sink in and patted her back.

Only when she remembered about the princesses did she pull away from her son.

"I forgot to tell you, the princesses have arrived. They're in the backyard. Why don't you go greet them before you go?". Jack nodded in response and excitement.

This was turning out to be a pretty good day for him.

"Hi Jack! We were waiting for you" Elsa says as soon as she notices Jack. She pulls Anna and they walk closer to Jack.

"This is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Jack.

"Hello Jack. Elsa talked so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you" Anna said as they shake hands.

"Nice to finally meet you too."

It sounded as if they were the only people Elsa talked about all day.

"Anyway, I came out here to tell you I won't be able join you. I'm sorry. I gotta go somewhere"

"But you just got here." Elsa complained. Anna could see her face sadden. Jack just rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

Elsa let out her infamous puppy eyes look that Jack found irresistible. Jack sighed in defeat. He never learned how to say no to her, yet.

"Fine, you can come with me."

This wasn't the answer Elsa was expecting but nonetheless, she accepted the offer. Should something come between her and Jack, she'd probably already freeze it to death. Literally.

"Yes! Can Anna come along?" she said with glee. Her eyes were sparkling in the snow.

"No." Jack said firmly. Elsa saw Anna's heart sink and her heart almost did the same the moment she saw it. That was before an idea popped into her mind.

"Anna, you can play with Jack's sister in the meantime. You're about the same age". And with that, Anna's whole face lit up in joy and excitement. Her sister never failed to entertain her.

* * *

They were standing on the front doorstep in front of a house that was grander than the average, but still nothing in comparison to the manor.

Right after pushing the doorbell, one of the servants came at the door. He stared intently at the two before deciding to whisk them away. But right before he could shut the door completely, Jack caught a glimpse of the girl headed straight for the door. The moment she saw Jack, she ran to the door and told the servant that he was her guest in which the servant asked for her apology. Accepting the apology, she opened the door widely only to see that Jack had a companion with him. Furrowing her eyebrows at Elsa, as she eyed her closely from head to toe, she finally let them in. Elsa, on the other hand, was feeling uneasy from the girl's weird stares and unconsciously grabbed Jack's hand and held it tight.

When they reached the parlor, the girl offered some tea and cookies, to which both accepted and excused herself to go fetch them. Elsa was staring at her wild, orange-red hair that were in tiny curls as she was walking away from them.

"So uh, why are we here again?" Elsa asked Jack in almost whispers. Jack blushed faintly but enough for Elsa to notice and soon understood why. This made her stomach churn in disgust. She thought of the possible outcomes of this and ended up imagining that eventually Jack would leave her for his true love and she would no longer have a best friend aside from Anna. She just shook it off, though. If her best friend would leave her for someone else, then so be it. As long as he would be happy.

"Well, someone's deep in thought" Jack uttered out loud. Loud enough to snap Elsa out of her trance.

"Oh i-it's nothing" she denied. Jack chuckled lightly and the red head came back with a tray of tea and cookies.

"I haven't caught your name yet" the girl glanced over to Elsa, who was fiddling with her gloves.

"Oh right. I'm sorry. I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle, but please call me Elsa" she held her hand out and the girl took it while saying,

"My name's Merida".

"So how exactly are you two related?" Merida asked the two. She was fully aware that Elsa and Jack looked nothing alike, except maybe for the color of their eyes and hair. But that was it.

"We're best friends" Jack simply stated with a smile and Elsa followed. Merida smiled back but only to Jack. Elsa felt left out the entire conversation and unconsciously fell back to gripping Jack's hand tightly again, which caused Merida to question their relationship in the first place. She became unusually quiet, talking whenever she needed to and frankly, Jack was starting to get worried.

Upon sipping the last drop of her tea, Jack stood up, bringing her with him, since of course their hands were attached. He asked Merida's permission to leave which Merida reluctantly granted and they headed out. He noticed his best friend wasn't feeling as comfortable as he was and he only wanted the best for her; even if that meant sacrificing his love life. Only when Jack complained that his hands were getting sweaty, did Elsa realize that she was gripping it the whole time they were there; well almost. They both laughed together and continued walking down the streets back to Jack's house. It was getting dark when they arrived. She retrieved Anna and told them they would be back tomorrow. They each exchanged goodbyes and reluctantly headed home. They both found that their parents had already left and continued to their bedroom.

Right before falling asleep, Elsa recalled the events in the past hour. She silently blushed, causing her to smile from ear to ear, and complained to herself that her cheeks were hurting. She began drifting away into the wonders of her dreams, with Jack as the last thing on her mind.

* * *

**Did I tell you that I'm going to be interrupting the story? The words in the brackets are what I mean. I hope it doesn't get too bothersome. I find it fun :) If anyone is reading this story and actually likes it, reviews are highly appreciated ^_^V  
**


	3. Gift Wrapping

**CHAPTER THREE: **GIFT WRAPPING

"Elsa! Wake up wake up wake up! It's Christmas tomorrow! We gotta prepare our gifts!" Anna was violently shaking her sister on her bed to get her up. She was _very _excited because their parents would arrive later.

"Anna, it's too early. Go back to sleep" she said without opening her eyes.

"Alright but I have one question for you. Do you wanna build a snowman?" she said in a sing-song manner. Elsa instantly got up and prepared herself for the day and pulled her sister outside, stopping by the dining room first (of course) to grab some chocolate.

After a few minutes of playing in the snow, Elsa grew tired and coincidentally, spotted Jack and Holly in the distance, walking down the street.

"Anna, do you wanna go buy our presents now?" she asked. Anna was busy making snow angels until Elsa said what she said. She nodded, and Elsa called Jack for their attention.

"You guys headed to the square?" Elsa asked as they got closer.

"Yeah! We're going to buy presents!" the little girl beside Jack replied with a smile on her face.

"Then we can all go together!" Anna practically shouted and giggled right afterward.

"Great" Jack simply said. But it was clear in the tone of his voice that, he too, was excited in a subtle way.

"I'm just gonna go back and tell them we're leaving. Wait for me right here" Elsa abruptly said as she ran back to the giant house. A few minutes later, Elsa came back to the spot but not alone. She had Hiccup with her, and as for how she managed to convince him to go with them maybe forever a mystery.

"Awww Elsa you didn't tell me that this creature was coming with us." Hiccup complained as they reached the others. Jack heard his complaint and felt slightly offended. He was about to protest when Elsa spoke.

"Hey! Could you at least be nice to him until Christmas ends?" she furrowed her eyebrows at him but not seriously.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he grumbled. Elsa still heard though, she was literally standing right next to him.

"Because you are a good cousin and I'm the princess so you will do as I say." She teased.

He was about to protest but Elsa snapped her fingers and a snowball materialized in her hand. Gently throwing it up and landing back in her hand only to be thrown up again. It was her way of threatening her friends, but once again, she wasn't that serious about it.

"Fine" he groaned. They walked down the streets to the heart of the village; Hiccup as far from Jack as possible, but still managed to keep a steady argument about anything and everything. Usually Anna would interrupt, but other than that, it was swell.

As the group made their way to the market square, they all came to an agreement that they all meet back to where the humongous Christmas tree was an hour later.

Anna was with Elsa, of course. Jack went with Holly, and Hiccup was alone. He whispered to Elsa he'd rather be alone than to go with Jack. Which earned her approval and a tiny giggle.

Elsa and Anna first stopped at the bookstore, much to Anna's dismay. She said reading books was boring, but Elsa thought otherwise. As they were scanning the children's section, a certain book caught her attention the most. She pulled it off the shelf and examined the cover. _'Guardians of Childhood'_ it read. She opened it and coincidentally landed on a blank page. _'That's weird'_ she thought to herself. When she flipped to the other pages, though, they were completely filled in with text and drawings. Her curiosity only grew so she decided to buy it.

Walking over to the salesclerk with Anna playfully tagging along, she put the book on the counter and asked for the price.

"Let me see that" the old lady said as she put her glasses on. She examined the book carefully and when she put the book down, a smile crept up her face.

"It's yours, keep it. Consider it as a gift" she said lovingly. Elsa was in shock but thankfully accepted the gift. In return, she left a beautiful snowflake that she meant to place on the counter, but instead landed on her nose. The old lady just chuckled in delight.

"You remind me of someone" she blatantly said as Elsa and Anna were almost at the door. Causing her to stop in mid-tracks, Elsa turned around and asked out of curiosity,

"Who?".

"Jack Frost" she smiled playfully. Frankly, Elsa had no idea who this was, she never heard of him before, the only thing that was in her mind was _'JACK Frost? Like my best friend, Jack?'. _She shook her head and gave the lady a confused look, but she only nodded in response right before an impatient Anna dragged her out of the store.

"What was that all about?" a confused Anna asked her sister. But her sister was no less confused than she was, and this didn't help clear anything at all. In response, Elsa just shrugged and they decided to drop the topic as they made their way to other stores.

They all met up at the giant Christmas tree in the center of the square just as planned with a few exceptions. Hiccup ran into Merida and the two teamed up on their quest to buy presents, at least that's how Hiccup put it, and earned a giggle from Merida. So they arrived together at the tree. Much to Jack and Elsa's surprise that Hiccup knew Merida. Merida in return was surprised that Hiccup knew both of Jack and Elsa.

Their conversation ended when they heard a rumbling noise. Elsa looked down at Anna, who in return, gave a sheepish smile. Elsa just chuckled.

"How 'bout we go get something to eat before we all go home?" she suggested. Everyone but Anna stared at her as if trying to relay a message. When finally figuring it out, she let out a sigh and said, "Don't worry, I'm paying". With everyone smiling and nodding at each other, Elsa knew they agreed.

They went to Jack and Elsa's favorite joint, and not after long, they were all eating heartily, except maybe for Merida.

"Is there something wrong?" Jack asked the red-head.

"It's just… I'm not used to eating _this kind of food_" she said as she rolled the meatballs on her plate with her fork.

"If the Princesses eat it, and they're still alive, well, I thinks it perfectly safe" Hiccup teased which earned him a glare from Elsa, which like I said, wasn't too serious.

"I guess there's no harm in trying" she reluctantly said as she slowly put the meatball in her mouth. There was a sign of satisfaction and utter happiness that radiated from her face. And before she knew it, her whole plate of spaghetti was gone. Jack and Elsa, who were sitting next to each other (obviously) just smiled at each other in amusement of their friend.

Minutes after Merida finished her second plate of spaghetti, she let out a loud burp. She instantly covered her mouth for it was very unladylike for her. It was soon followed by a much larger burp that came from the strawberry-blonde that was sitting right next to her and the whole group burst into laughter.

Elsa noticed that Jack and Hiccup would constantly glance at Merida and when the redhead would turn her head to face them, they would look away. Once again, she felt that strange feeling of being out of place. And when a conversation commenced, the loudest talking were Merida, Jack and Hiccup. Elsa decided to talk to Holly and Anna instead. When everything was quiet once again, Merida decided to break the silence and asked Elsa a question out of her curiosity.

"So, Elsa, I may not be in the position to ask but uh…people usually wear mittens in the winter so why are you wearing gloves?"

"Aren't the two just the same?" she asked back. The redhead felt slightly embarrassed but shook it off and nodded at Elsa.

"Well, I guess we better get going, we have gifts to wrap up" Elsa finally said as she stood up.

"Hey, we should all meet up at the Christmas Tree tonight and tomorrow night" Hiccup suggested. That's right, the festivities started the night before Christmas and ended the day after.

"That sounds great!" the redhead approved and everyone else either gave a nod or a thumbs up. They all began to disperse and headed back to their designated homes.

Elsa was in her room, alone. Anna decided to spend some time with her distant cousin, Hiccup so she had to wrap both their gifts. As she wrapped the gifts she was going to give her friends, she deliberately matched them up with their personalities and the color they seemed to like the most. Her gifts start with Anna. Into a small cardboard box she put a silver locket shaped into a heart with the word "Love" inscribed on it. She then wrapped the gift up in pink colored paper with a blue bow in the middle. Crafting a small piece of parchment, she dipped her pen in the ink and carefully wrote down the word "Anna".

Hiccup's gift was a journal with leather as the cover. Inscribed on the very back at the lower left corner lie the words, "Friendship transcends through lifetimes…". Although she wasn't too sure what they meant, she still thought it was a cool gift for her friend. She wrapped it up in green colored paper, put a blue bow on it and wrote his name on a piece of parchment she stuck on the gift with some paste.

She decided to give Merida a gift, although she wasn't prepared, she wrapped up the gift she was going to give Jack instead. It was a dark cloak with fabric as soft as marshmallows. [sorry, I'm hungry for marshmallows XD]. She placed it into a cardboard box and wrapped it up with some red colored paper; in which she was lucky enough to have. She just hoped Merida would like it. Inscribing her name on a small piece of parchment, she stuck it on the gift right next to the light green bow.

The only gift left to wrap was Jack's, but unfortunately she didn't have one left, nor did she have any more colored paper. There were just some bits and pieces here and there, but it was certainly not enough to wrap up a whole gift.

She reached for her bag to search if she bought anything that would interest Jack. All she could find was a pouch of her remaining money and the book the old lady gave to her a while ago. She had completely forgotten about it and now was her chance to find out what the blank pages were about. Carefully opening the book, she began to search for the blank pages only to find out there were none.

"What?!" she uttered out loud. She began frantically flipping through the pages one by one until she reached the end of the book. Nothing in her entire life had puzzled her more than this. However, her subconscious just spat back at her, "If you have ice powers, then I don't think it would be too much of a mystery if there were any magic books either." Upon the realization, she just shook it off and continued to the part where she would debate to whether or not she should give this to Jack. When she came up with an idea she began crafting her little trinket. Channeling her energy to her fingers, she did her very best to make it look perfect. She thought of every memory she had with Jack whether they were good or bad. It was a tiny little thing that was shaped into a crystal but was clearly made of ice. It was thin at the top part but slowly got wider at

the bottom. She found a piece of string and attached it to it, thus creating a necklace of no other. She smiled at her handiwork with satisfaction. She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall on her right, and gasped when she realized the time. She was almost late for the beginning festivities. Quickly, she tucked all her wrapped presents in a drawer of her desk. Because of her frantic state, they didn't fit in perfectly so she couldn't close it well. She decided to leave the drawer slightly open to not suppress the gifts and left a few sticking out. The necklace she recently made was one of them. Running, she left her bedroom and headed to the dining room where she found the rest of her family. Sadly though, her parents weren't there.

"Elsa! There you are. We're leaving as soon as Hiccup gets his butt over here" Stoick said, while munching on a chicken leg. Elsa guessed they were bringing food with them to have some sort of picnic this year.

"Awww…Uncle Stoick leave some food for later" Anna whined, causing Stoick and Elsa to chuckle. Her statement only proved Elsa's theory correct.

A few minutes later, Hiccup showed up and they all rode on a carriage to the center of the town.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers even though they're not that thrilling? What?! You don't? Well too bad, there's going to be many chapters that are going to end like this.** Hi :)


	4. The Night Before Christmas

**CHAPTER FOUR: **THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted with jubilant cheers and Stoick announced the start of the celebration. Elsa did her usual round, she froze some of the fountains, she shot a ball of magic in the air causing it to explode and snow lightly like fireworks. She made an ice rink this time, and the villagers pulled out their ice skates and started dancing on the ice. An orchestra began to play festive melodies to accompany the ice skaters. She also made some other graceful structures made of ice. Everyone just loved every last bit of her, they adored her and her powers. No one could ever deny that.

While everyone was distracted, Elsa managed to slip away and began her search for Jack among the crowds of people. Finding it difficult to search for him at such a height, she waved her hands and a pillar of ice rose from the ground carrying her with it. Once elevated, she easily saw Jack standing on the side of a fountain waving both his hands at her. She jumped off her pillar and ran over to her friend. She then had a sudden urge to hug him tightly as if she hadn't seen him for years when in reality, it was only a few hours.

When Jack realized that Elsa wasn't letting go [pun intended XD] he cleared his throat to get her attention in which he failed to.

"Elsa" he softly said, slightly embarrassed at the same time.

"Hmm?" she said.

"You can let go now" As soon as Elsa processed the words she abruptly let go and stepped back in embarrassment while saying the words,

"Oh right. Sorry" and began fiddling with her fingers.

The sun was setting and it was getting dark, but the celebration was still beginning.

"Hey, do you wanna skate?" Elsa asked. She tried to brush off the awkward atmosphere that was forming between them which came out to be a success. Jack nodded in response but then realized that he forgot his skates back home.

"I uh, kind of forgot my skates back home" he said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"That won't be a problem" Elsa beamed. She waved her hands and soon, icy blue skates appeared on her hands. She looked down at Jack's bare feet. How he could withstand the coldness of the floor was probably because he hung around her too much, though one may never really know.

"Here, try them on" She handed the skates to Jack and he put them on.

"Elsa! They're perfect" he said with sheer joy and excitement. He pulled her to the middle of the ice rink, and the two just had the fun they've been waiting for all year long.

* * *

The moon shined brightly in the sky as it illuminated the village with its shimmering glow. Although the villagers had lit up the lamp posts, the moon contributed something much more magical.

Through the window of her bedroom the moon's beam reached the drawer that she left unclosed. Slowly it started to glow and rose up into the air. The piece of string that she attached to it changed into a very fine yet sturdy crystalline chain. Suddenly the whole room was lit up with a blinding light and right after, the necklace was slowly drifting down to the place where it originally was. Not even the owner was aware of this yet _so please don't tell her!_ [Just kidding…]

* * *

"That was fun!" Elsa exclaimed as soon as she and Jack got off the ice.

"Come on! Let's go find the others. We promised we'd meet them tonight" Elsa said as she dragged Jack with her right after he took his skates off.

They arrived at the base of the tree and sure enough, Hiccup and Merida were already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Hiccup complained. Elsa found this as an opportunity to tease him; a trait she had achieved from being with Jack for too long.

"Awww…you're just mad because we ruined your little date with Merida" she said with a sly grin plastered on her face.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. She also heard Merida say something similar to which made Elsa utterly suspicious.

"Jack, what do you think?" she asked for back up. Unfortunately, Jack agreed on Hiccup's comment. It was silly, especially because he fancies her.

Elsa's smile turned upside down when she had taken in their reactions. That weird feeling started to churn in her stomach again and that made her uneasy. She flung her hand to her side expecting Jack's to be there but there was nothing; just cold air and emptiness. She tilted her head down. She would rather give up her friendship with Jack than keep him from his true love, as long as it made him happy. She truly loved him more than anything. She looked up to see that Hiccup was right there with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay, Els?" he asked. Elsa sighed deeply and smiled. But it didn't take her best friend to tell him that her smile had cracks in it.

"Want a hug?" Hiccup said as he spread his arms out with a smile on his face. Elsa just chuckled at him and said, "No thanks". She took one last glance at Merida and Jack talking at the base of the tree before leaving with Hiccup. When they arrived at the picnic table where their family was at, they had dinner.

"Elsa, can I go play with Holly?" the little girl with auburn hair said to her sister right after dinner. She looked up to Stoick who just nodded in response.

Since everyone was either sitting at a picnic table or on the ground, it was a piece of cake locating Jack's family.

Anna ran happily to join Holly on the ground sitting on a piece of cloth. There were fires everywhere to help warm up the place. So no one was uncomfortable.

"Where's Jack?" Rosaline asked Elsa upon noticing the absence of his son from her side.

"Probably with his girlfriend" Elsa said. She probably said it with a hint of annoyance because she saw Rosaline raise her eyebrow.

"N-not that I meant it that way!" she immediately clarified. This wasn't enough though to convince his mom.

"It's okay, Elsa. Your secret is safe with me" she reassured. Elsa wanted to hit her forehead with her palm as hard as she could but decided not to because she would probably look crazy. She did it mentally instead. _'Great, now Auntie Rosie thinks I like Jack'_ she said to herself sarcastically. Only when she snapped out of her trance did she notice the small flurry of snowflakes that started circling around her. She tried to calm herself down but instead, more memories that she didn't want to return to flashed back in her mind. It was as if someone was deliberately putting them there. The blizzard grew and the people were starting to get afraid. Then, _she_ was starting to feel afraid. The blizzard continued to grow as the negative emotions inside her gained momentum. She ran in random directions and spikes of ice began shooting out from the ground. She could hear her sister shouting out to her to calm down but it was too vague that it almost sounded like a whisper. She could hear the people gasp in horror but her eyes remained shut. She was just on the verge of exploding but right on time, she felt a very familiar warm embrace that seemed to drive all her worries, troubles and pain away. The very moment that happened, the blizzard, the spikes and all the snow it produced dispersed in the blink of an eye.

Jack could hear the silent cries of his princess and began to rock her gently. Everything was quiet, still. Not a single soul dared to breathe.

* * *

**When I was writing this chapter, I wasn't feeling so well after. The fluff was suffocating me, and I am lucky I'm still alive xD. You don't think that was fluffy? Sorry ): 'cause I definitely think it is ;)**


	5. Hopscotch, Anyone?

**CHAPTER FIVE:** HOPSCOTCH, ANYONE?

Jack could hear the silent cries of his princess and began to rock her gently. Everything was quiet, still. Not a single soul dared to breathe. All that could be heard was the silent weeping of the ice princess.

"Shhhh….It's okay now, Elsa. I'm right here. I'm right here" he repeated gently, reassuring her that he wasn't just some holographic duplicate of him, if that was even possible.

Elsa turned around to face him, as he was hugging her from the back, and buried her face into his chest and wrapped her frail arms around his body. Jack gently stroke her hair while softly hushing her; planting soft kisses in it. He had never seen her as broken down as this before. So he just trusted his instincts to handle the situation.

Though Jack was only a year older, he was a head taller than her so he easily towered her. Once again, she refused to let go but Jack gently pushed her away.

"Hey hey hey. Elsa, elsa it's okay" he said while wiping away a tear from her cheek.

Everyone else just watched them in silence; hoping that Jack could ease her nerves.

"Jack I almost killed Anna" she stifled, pausing after each word to catch her breath. Her words were so faint only he could hear her.

"Anna's fine. Everyone's fine. Come on, Elsa. Let's get you home" he said as he put one of her arms around his shoulder and placed his hand on the small of her back to support her weak, frightened body. Rosaline was the first to recover from the situation and immediately ran over to Jack and Elsa to help them. Anna and Holly came running behind her. Some of the townspeople made way for the princess and the others to get to the carriage.

Stoick decided to stay behind to try to lift the spirits of the townsfolk. Hiccup spotted Merida in the crowd and the both of them decided to go to his house to check up on Elsa.

Neither of them said a word, but both of their minds were wondering the same thing. Merida decided to break the awkward silence.

"So those two really are inseparable, huh?" she blurted out, stifling a laugh but Hiccup could feel what she was going through.

"I know your pain" he replied. They both fell silent after that.

Elsa had finally managed to calm down thanks to Rosaline and her family. They had the maids escort her and Anna to their bedroom. Elsa asked if Jack could stay longer, but Rosaline informed her that it was already late and they needed to head home themselves. So Elsa hugged him one last time before retreating to her room.

Unlike the turn of events that happened earlier, her dreams were soft and gentle and full of fun. The moon decided to pay extra attention to this ice princess. Just so she wouldn't be traumatized or anything.

Hiccup and Merida arrived at the house and inquired about Elsa to one of the maids. She only told them that the princess has calmed down and to not disturb her. Hiccup walked Merida home and came back thirty minutes later. He retired to his bedroom afterwards.

At the crack of dawn, Elsa woke up and rubbed her eyes as she was walking towards her vanity to get ready for the day. She stretched her arms out and yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a gasp as she stared at the reflection in the mirror in front of her, flabbergasted. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hung open, she didn't move. She just stood there, in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe it. Her once dark brown hair turned platinum blonde. Her deep brown eyes changed into blue sapphires, complementing her hair.

When everything slowly started to sink in, she grew anxious. She turned around to get a view of her sister if anything as bizarre happened to her. Besides the streak of white hair that was already there for years now, everything was completely normal. _'Why do I have to be the freakish one?'_ she asked herself while staring at Anna's unconscious body snoring ever so lightly it was almost inaudible.

She sat on her bed to recall past events to see if her sudden change in appearance were related to those. All she remembered from last night, though, was a blur. Unlike most of her memories, she couldn't remember the details of it. All she could remember was her and Jack having fun and then the scene changes to when she got mad at herself and started a blizzard. She sat there and concentrated long and hard to remember anything specific. Then the flashback of her wrapping up presents came to her mind and just now realized that it was Christmas. Excited, she jumped up from her bed and shook Anna vigorously in an attempt to wake her up. But to no avail, she failed. She tried again and successfully did it this time.

After a couple of yawns and stretches, she just looked plainly at Elsa, as if nothing was wrong. But that moment was short-lived as her new appearance began to sink in. She just stared at her sister in awe.

"Elsa, how did you….what…what happened to your hair?" was all she could manage to muster up.

"I don't know" Elsa replied. She, too, was puzzled and wanted a reasonable explanation; but alas, none came.

Anna, on the other hand, was on the verge of freaking out. No, she WAS freaking out. Elsa's attempt to calm her down was successful. They finally came to an agreement that they go downstairs and tell their uncle what happened.

Both banged loudly on the door. They were both very tense, they didn't know what to do. They were only children after all. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and revealed a man that had just woken up.

"What can I do for you?" he said with a loud groan.

"Elsa's hair turned white! Elsa's hair turned white!" A very frantic Anna shouted at the top of her lungs which caused Stoick to jump a bit. He just nodded and was about to close the door when he finally processed what Anna was saying. Quickly reopening the door wide, his gaze automatically turned to Elsa and was in a state of shock. Luckily, he quickly recovered and led them all to the dining room to discuss it over breakfast.

Hiccup was walking over to the dining table to have some breakfast of his own when he noticed the rest of the family already there. He politely greeted everyone and was surprised to see that Elsa's hair and eye color had changed. He joined in on the conversation to figure out what's happened. They agreed that they wait for the King and Queen to arrive before they take any action.

"So, since its Christmas today, why don't you kids go out and have fun?" he said.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Elsa its Christmas today! Merry Christmas everybody!" Anna cheered. The rest exchanged greetings and nodded happily at each other.

"Uncle Stoick, is there still gonna be a celebration at the town square?" Elsa asked, finally regaining her memories. She was worried that the people were afraid of her now and that she ruined Christmas.

"I don't know, Elsa. I still have to talk with the other council members. But don't worry, if anything goes wrong at least you still got your family" he beamed a warm smile at her. It was as if he was trying to relay a different message to her, but she didn't get it. She just nodded and headed upstairs with the bubbly auburn following her.

She got out all of her presents and noticed that she didn't wrap up Jack's present yet. She took notice of its sudden change of appearance and was convinced that _this_ was related to_ her_ change of appearance. She searched through her closet to look for a box that the necklace would fit it. Unfortunately, all the boxes she had were either too big, too small, or too damaged. Clearly, she thought that her best friend only deserved the best, as also a thank-you gift from last night.

An idea came to her mind and she set the necklace on the table. Focusing her energy on the trinket, particles of magic materialized from her fingertips and swirled around the crystalline object. Finally taking the form of a box, she waved her hands a couple more times to decorate it. It was white and it seemed to have a rough texture but in reality, it was as soft as freshly fallen snow. She decorated it with snowflakes varying in color from light blue to almost white. She finally placed a blue ribbon in the middle and got a piece of paper and wrote Jack's name on it. When she was finally done, she smiled at her work in satisfaction.

"That should do it" she said out loud. Little did she know that her sister was quietly watching her from behind.

"Wow! Elsa it's so pretty" As soon as Anna spoke out, Elsa slightly jumped in surprise. She sighed deeply and smiled at her sister.

"You wanna go give your gifts now?" she asked.

"Elsa! Are you crazy? You're supposed to give the gifts later when it's nighttime so everyone can cuddle up in front of a fire and drink hot chocolate and stuff…" Anna trailed off.

"Oh right" Elsa just realized. She was so used to celebrating her Christmas here that she totally forgot what it was like when it was only your family around.

Anna giggled and said, "Silly Elsa" to which Elsa started giggling too.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Elsa asked.

"I want to play hopscotch!" was her reply. Elsa thought that she would say 'build a snowman' or something else that had to do with the winter but this was just unexpected.

"Alright. Let's go to Auntie Rosie's and maybe Holly would want to play with us" Elsa said.

"And Jack too!" she added. The sisters headed to Jack's house afterwards.

They exchanged pleasant greetings. When Jack took notice of her hair and questioned it, Elsa told him what they only knew. _Nothing_. She told them that no one had any idea why, neither did she.

"Well, it looks pretty good on you" Jack complimented. Elsa blushed faintly and replied with a simple "Thanks".

"So…you guys wanna play some hopscotch?" Elsa asked to which both of them nodded in agreement. She noticed the sly grin plastered on his face and chuckled.

They almost finished the course, with Anna in first place and Jack in second so far.

"Haha! You're going down, Jack" she stated.

"Did Elsa forget to tell you that I'm the unbeatable champion at hopscotch?" he declared. Elsa just snickered at his confidence.

It was when Anna accidentally stepped on a line at the last minute, and this gave Jack his chance for some payback. He was hopping on the squares with confidence that he was going to beat Anna when he suddenly lost his balance and stepped on a line. Before anyone could notice, he shouted out,

"Look a flying turtle dove" with his fingers pointed to a random direction. Confused at what he said, they all turned their heads in the direction and he moved his foot an inch away from the line. Holly turned her head back to Jack first and noticed his trick.

"Hey, you're cheating" she accused, pointing her finger at him.

"Cheating, who's cheating?" Jack denied, continuing his path. He finally finished it and won.

"I saw you move your foot!" she said.

"I did not" he replied. "Right, Elsa?" he continued. Elsa just shrugged, although she didn't see it happen, it was still possible; knowing Jack that he would play tricks all the time.

"Yes you did!" she retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

The two went on. Elsa was getting pretty aggravated and so was Anna.

"Alright, enough you two" Elsa decided to split them up. Her patience was shortened. She came up with an idea for them to have fun.

"How about we go ice skating instead?" she suggested. Holly nodded, but both Anna and Jack disagreed.

"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" she asked. But out of the corner of her eye, past the trees, she caught a glimpse of what seemed like a carriage. As a confirmation, she saw her family's crest on the side and soon got blocked from view by a tree.

"Build a snowman!/Snowball fight!" Anna and Jack said accordingly. But Elsa had already changed her mind. They needed to be at the manor to greet their parents.

"You know what? I change my mind. I saw Mama and Papa's carriage so we need to head back." Elsa said firmly. Mostly pointing her attention to Anna. Anna nodded, and so did the others.

"You can come if you want" Elsa told the siblings with a warm smile.

"Nah, we got chores to do." Jack simply said. Holly, on the other hand, wasn't pleased.

"No we don't!" she protested. Jack suddenly went into a state of panic. He was continuingly shushing her and said, "Yes we do", almost whispering, but audible enough to make sure Elsa and Anna heard. They both stared at the arguing siblings with a confused look. When Elsa had found her voice, she bid them a farewell and made their way to the grand house.

* * *

**Just to clear up some stuff, this is in the 1700s. And, yeah, spaghetti was already invented at that time XD. just kidding...Anyway, I hope you can understand my wild imagination. I kind of accidentally and purposely made the traits of the characters OOC from how they were portrayed in their original movies so, sorry about that. I had to adjust them to line up to my story. I hope you enjoy the story so far as much as I am writing it. Please forgive me if there are any typos, mistakes in grammar, etc. I did my best.**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :-)**


	6. Conceal It, Don't Feel It

**CHAPTER SIX: Conceal it, Don't Feel it**

"There they are!" Stoick stood up from his seat when he spotted the princesses enter the parlor. Anna immediately ran up to her parents and pulled them in a hug. Elsa quietly walked over and joined. When they had finally pulled apart, their parents gasped in awe at Elsa's new appearance.

"Elsa. What happened to you?" the queen managed to say under her breath.

"I don't know. I just woke up like this" Elsa replied in a rather sad tone.

The King turned to Stoick "We shall continue this conversation in your study." He said firmly. Stoick nodded, and they all stood up and followed him into the study.

"Not you, Anna. Why don't you go play with your cousin for a while hmm?" the king said, turning to Anna who was silently following them.

"Okay, Papa" she replied in a glum tone. Seeing her turn around and leave the room, Kai joined the others and locked the door as soon as he entered the study.

"This is getting out of hand" the king started.

"What should we do?" Stoick asked. The king fell silent for a minute, deep in thought.

Gerda and Elsa only listened in silence as the two were conversing, both with worried looks on their faces. The atmosphere around them was full of tension. Elsa could only understand half of what they were talking about. All she did, though, was about when she accidentally struck Anna with her ice magic when they were younger.

She heard them debate about whether or not they do what should have been done a long time ago. This made her scared, she had no idea what was going to happen to her. She was no longer listening to the adults. Fear had took its place in her mind and she was shivering from it. The queen took notice, and wrapped her arms around her frantic daughter. At first Elsa flinched, but then slowly sank back into the warmth of her body. The cold never really bothered her, but she felt it was still nice to feel the warmth of those she cherished around her. Constantly reminding her that she will always be accepted and loved for who she is. She suddenly remembered what Stoick told her earlier, and just realized what he meant. A warm smile crept up her face and the queen sighed in relief.

The other two, though, had stopped talking minutes ago when they noticed frost crawling up the walls, only to be thawed seconds after. Kai looked down at Elsa's hands, to make sure she had her gloves on. Once this was affirmed, he had made up his mind.

"We ride to the Valley of the Living Rock at dawn." He declared to the others. They all nodded, except Elsa because she has no idea where this was. Her eyes widened as she gasped in horror at the next statement.

"And we shall put an end to this curse."

* * *

"And we shall put an end to this curse." Was the only thing Anna had been able to hear from the study room before Hiccup came passing by.

"Anna? What are you doing?" he asks the little girl peeping through the keyhole. Anna jumped in surprise and was doing her very best to come up with an excuse.

"I was, um, checking if this was the um, place where you hide your dragons! Yeah!" she said stuttering, and smiled sheepishly. Hiccup just gave her a look of confusion and said,

"Are you sure? 'Cause this is my dad's stu-" but he was soon cut-off by a frenzied Anna.

"You know what? I gotta go water my water lilies. Bye!" she said before racing out of the hallway, out of Hiccup's sight. This didn't help him clear up his confused state.

"Water lilies don't need watering. They already live in water." He muttered to himself, still puzzled. Finding that this state of confusion was useless, he just shook it off and continued his way to the basement.

* * *

"No one is to tell a soul about this" the king finally said; eyeing Elsa with every word that came out of his mouth. Elsa gulped down the lump that had somehow formed in her throat and nodded nervously.

The king dismissed them after that and they all left the study room. Elsa walked out downhearted. She was scared, terrified and she looked miserable. She was just getting control over her powers and now her father wanted to get rid of them? He said it was a curse? Her powers are a part of her, their destinies are tied together. They are one and the same, yet her father wanted to dispose the gift the heavens have blessed her with? Does that mean her father wanted to get rid of her, too? This was not like him at all. Was she wrong this whole time about her family accepting her for who she is? All these mind-boggling questions spun around in her head, making her feel dizzy. Soon all she remembered of that moment was the lights going out.

Elsa woke up in her bedroom with a damp towel pressed against her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mother's worried face light up with relief and her lips curve upward. Elsa did the same.

"I'm glad your awake now." Her mother said lovingly.

"How long has it been?" Elsa asked curiously. She sat upright to glance at the clock but because of her rapid motion, she suddenly felt dizzy again.

"Calm down, Elsa. You need to rest" the queen said as she slowly pushed Elsa's frame back to the soft pillows and mattress while her other hand supported Elsa's back.

"Mama, what happened?" asked the ice princess once she was laying back down on her bed; her mother placing the damp towel back on her forehead when fell it down earlier.

"You've fainted, my dear. But everything's going to be alright. I promise." Her mother reassured as she stroked Elsa's now platinum blonde hair gently.

"Merry Christmas, Mama" were her final words before she fell back into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Gerda entered their bedroom and found her husband sitting in front of a desk with a bunch of papers stacked up in front of him. He was lost in his paperwork and didn't notice his beautiful queen enter the room until he heard the door shut with a soft thud. He turned to her with a concerned look on his face.

"How is she?" he asked. Gerda turned to him and gave out a faint sight before answering his question.

"She's alright now. She is just resting in her room" the queen replied with a weak smile. The king noticed the uncertainty in her eyes so he stood up from his chair and walked towards her.

"Is there something wrong?" he inquired as he put his hand on her left shoulder. The queen looked down for a second, as if unsure of what she was going to say. But when she found the words and the courage to say it, she looked him in the eye and spoke out.

"I think you're taking this a little too far, Kai" she said with worry in her whole expression. She was worried about her daughter. Suddenly fear replaced her worry when she saw her husband's deep blue eyes turn into pale yellow ones. His skin turned to almost gray. His facial expression changed from concerned to angry within a matter of seconds. Soon, she heard those same, cold-hearted words that spoke out in the study earlier.

"No." he said firmly and full of authority with a hint of anger. The queen was utterly terrified and decided against arguing. This was the first time she saw him in this state, and when she agreed, he turned back to his normal, loving, self. Gerda didn't know what to do so she pretended that nothing had happened.

* * *

Anna was pacing around the living room with a single question on her mind. She remembered the last and only sentence she heard from the study room she was eavesdropping on before Hiccup caught her. "And we shall put an end to this curse…"

"What did Papa mean?" she asked herself out loud. When she got a possible theory, everything just suddenly clicked. She was horrified by this realization and just hoped she was wrong.

"No, he's not going to do that!" she gasped while covering her mouth with both her hands, her foot stopping in mid-air before she took another step. She jumped when someone from behind her spoke out.

"Who's not going to do what, sweetheart?" It was her mother with a confused look on her face. Anna saw her standing by the doorway to which she concluded she had just recently got there.

"Oh nothing" she quickly replied and ran out of the room before she got questioned further. The queen just smiled and watched her daughter leave the room. She could still remember her childhood days when she used to do the same.

"They're growing up so fast" she silently said to herself. A tear was forming in her eye so she decided to let it go. There was no reason to conceal the love and concern she feels for her family.

* * *

Elsa woke up alone in her bedroom. Through her window, she could still see the moon despite the broad daylight. She sat upright slowly this time to admire the moon in its glory. While she was waking up, she felt her spirits lighten up and soon was feeling revitalized. Although, that moment was short-lived when she heard her stomach rumble ever so lightly. She glanced at the clock to see what time it was that she was getting hungry already. _3:46 _it read.

"How long have I been asleep?" she pondered. She didn't remember eating any lunch that day so she decided she went out when it was still morning.

She fixed her hair and whatnot before she headed downstairs. She asked the chef to cook up a meal in which he gladly obliged. When the food was served, she ate wholeheartedly and tried her best to avoid the subject that caused her unconsciousness earlier in the first place. Try as she might, the thought didn't want to leave her mind. It kept replaying back into her mind as if something was forcing her to watch the memory over and over again. She suddenly noticed her spoon was covered in frost, even though she was wearing gloves. She sighed in defeat. Her father is right, _this is getting out of hand_. She came to an acceptance of her fate, she would have to sacrifice herself to protect others from her magic. Though in the dark void of her mind, a tiny voice spoke out, resembling the last ray of sunlight and hope of her salvation.

_"__It doesn't have to end this way, Elsa. Use your powers for good."_ Her subconscious said.

She thought about it for a while, but then came back to that dark thought that she would only make a mess wherever she goes. Her powers are a threat to everyone and thus, she must participate in her father's wish to dispose of her curse once and for all.

But there was a small part of her that was conflicting with her shadowy thoughts. It was trying to remind her about all those fun times she had with her friends whenever she made it snow. Thankfully, she at least considered thinking about them. But to no avail, those darker thoughts won over most of her attention. She felt the negative energy surging through her body and so she decided to worry about something else rather than her own conflicting self.

Luckily, she easily found a distraction. She saw Stoick's carriage stop right in front of the main entrance and so she decided to bother him for a while. [Not really bother, just ask a few questions, if you will]

"Uncle Stoick!" she greeted when he stepped out of the carriage.

"Hey there Elsa" he replied with a smile.

"Did you talk to the other councilmen already?" she asked in a very excited manner.

"Can we get inside, first? It's freezing" he joked. Both laughed and went inside.

They sat in front of the fireplace and Elsa asked the same question but with less enthusiasm. Stoick cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes we did" but before he could continue, Elsa cut him off.

"Are we still going to celebrate Christmas in the town square?" her expression mixed with concern and eagerness.

"Yes, we are still celebrating Christmas but sadly…" he paused. Elsa nodded at him to continue.

"…not in the town square. We agreed to have a more, personal celebration; just the family and some friends. So most likely everyone is going to stay at home with their family…" he trailed off. He saw Elsa's face sadden.

"I ruined Christmas" she uttered with misery laced into her voice.

"It's alright, Elsa. There's always next year." Stoick made an attempt to put hope in her heart, but knew he failed when she sighed deeply. What he said only confirmed her fears. Her heart sank. Now she did it. She completely _lost it_. At least, that was what her mind was telling her. She was on the verge of crying if Stoick hadn't said anything later!.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We can all celebrate here. You can invite your friends over" he said with a hint of glee in a second attempt to raise her spirits. She smiled, as if she just remembered them; and this proved Stoick's effort successful.

"Thank you Uncle Stoick" she said as she stood up and hugged him. At first, he was surprised, but moments later he slowly patted her back and smiled. Elsa ran off to make some plans for later afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing in this story is supposed to make sense so please just bear with me...XD**


	7. The Last Prank

**Warning: Fairly long chapter ahead. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: **THE LAST PRANK

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Elsa!" Jack greeted her with a surprised glance and a smile on his face.

"Hi" she said in reply. "Is Auntie Rosie here?" she tried to look around inside.

"Yep. Please, come in" He said as he gestured his hand towards the inside and opened the door further.

"Oh, no. I only came here to give you this" she said as she handed the invitation letter over to Jack. He read the front out loud.

"Mrs. Overland"

Upon reading that the letter was for his mother, he didn't dare open it.

"Thanks, I guess" Jack said with slight uncertainty.

"You're welcome." She said in return before she bid him farewell.

"See you later" she was already walking away but her head was still turned to Jack, constantly glancing back in front of her incase she steps on anything.

"Huh?" he replied with a confused face.

"Nothing!" she shouted back before running towards the town.

Jack retreated back inside to give his mother the letter. Slowly unfolding the parchment, her eyes drifted along the lines of the sentences and she read the letter in silence. Not long after, the line of her lips curved upward and her eyes were gleaming with joy.

* * *

The evening arrived faster than Elsa expected, but nonetheless, she was prepared for it. They were all feasting on the mouthwatering delicacies right before they all moved to the solar to where the Christmas tree was. The guests, who were family friends, were busy talking to their hosts, Stoick, Kai and Gerda to be exact, while the children were busy laughing at Jack's tricks as they sat right in front of the tree.

When all but family was left, they all agreed upon exchanging their gifts before it got too late. But somehow, Elsa forgot to place hers under the tree earlier, so she had to run upstairs to get it.

"I'll be right back" was the last thing she said before disappearing into the dark hallway.

The door squeaked as she opened it slowly, revealing a brightly lit room to which she was very familiar with. She took a few steps towards her dresser and that's when it happened. A sudden gust of cold wind blew out all of the flames and left her in the darkness. A sudden chill ran down her spine when she took notice of the windows' closed state. She stood there motionless, hoping that the lights would suddenly come back on. At that moment, she was terrified.

"cold…dark…evil…destiny" were the silent whispers of the cold, gentle breeze that was encircling her. Her heart was beating furiously and her breaths were shallow and fast.

"Who-who are you?" Elsa said with a stammer. She was frantically turning to different directions with her hands raised for defense but the fact that everything was pitch black didn't help her vision at all.

"Snow white hair, bright blue eyes, do you not recognize me at all?" the deep echoing voice spoke out in a calm way but with mockery laced into it.

"S-stay away from me!" Elsa cried out. Once again ignoring her cries, the feminine voice began to laugh maniacally, until finally fading into the darkness itself.

After a few moments of silence, her eyes darted to one spot of the room. The ice necklace she had crafted began to emanate a light blue glow and it seemed to be the only source of light in the darkness. She slowly made her way to the trinket; waving her arms around to be sure she wouldn't bump into anything. Slowly opening the lid, and gently slid her fingers on top of the pendant. The moment her finger and the trinket made contact, there was a bright blinding light emanating from it for a few seconds before it died down. Her room was now illuminated with a soft light-blue glow of moonlight that shone through her window. Despite the moon's comfort, Elsa quickly grabbed the rest of the gifts and ran out the door as fast as she could.

She took one last glance at her bedroom door before racing down a blind corner of the hall and accidentally bumping into something hard.

Jack found himself being pinned down to the ground by the now platinum blonde who had just run into him. Elsa's head landed on his left shoulder while the rest of her body crossed over to his right. [They kinda looked like an oddly shaped 'X' if you still don't get it]

Elsa stared at him wide-eyed as she processed the line of events that just happened. When finally everything clicked, she abruptly went back to her feet with an expression of embarrassment on her face.

"Jack! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She did her best not to stammer. She helped him get up and picked up the boxes that flew out of her arms. Jack helped out and gave her a smile as he handed the last one.

"Actually, I'm glad to see you. I kind of got lost on my way to the bathroom. This house is HUGE!" he said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. From the many times he'd been here, he still wasn't familiar with the hallways and used the house's size as an excuse.

Elsa giggled for a moment before giving her answer.

"Come on" she said, waving her free hand as a sign to follow her. Unfortunately, she accidentally summoned a wave of magic aimed at the wall. The very second it made contact, it was covered with frost. She nervously thawed it out with a sheepish laugh and led Jack to the bathroom.

When they both got back, the evening continued. Elsa couldn't help but think about her father's words, and the accidental blast of ice to the wall was what triggered her memory. She felt like she had to go somewhere she could be alone to let go of her tears. So she excused herself, promptly adding to continue what they were doing without her.

Her feet decided to bring her all the way to the garden. Although the plants and beautiful flowers that bloomed there were withered, she couldn't help but admire the beauty of winter, how important it was to the cycle of the seasons. She looked up to the moon that seemed to be sympathizing with her misery.

"I guess we're both a bit sad right now, huh." she spoke out, talking to no one in particular except for the moon. She wasn't expecting an answer, but she thought she saw the moon gleam back at her. Deciding it was all in her mind, she sat down on a nearby bench not minding it being covered with snow.

She had completely forgotten about the events that happened in her bedroom, and the moon was giving her positive energy to make her smile. What he was trying to do was explain that she had nothing to be afraid of. Was that he would protect her along with all the children of the world. And that she had nothing to be sad about, she has everything she needs, everything she wants. All in all, he was reassuring her that nothing terrible was going to happen to her.

"I feel so alone…" she silently muttered to herself.

Elsa didn't know why she said she was alone, she just felt like saying it. Maybe it was because she felt distant from her family, or because she badly needed encouraging thoughts and advice regarding the near future. With that belief in mind, the chain of thoughts began to swirl around in her mind. She curled herself into a ball and started sobbing. There was no one she could share those thoughts with. Her father forbade it. She had to keep them all to herself, besides, she didn't want to ruin Christmas twice.

There was already a flurry of snowflakes when she lifted her head to breathe some fresh air. Only then did she notice she was holding her supposed gift for Jack. Maybe it was what hit her the hardest. She could remember all those fun times they had playing with her powers. How she would prank him and they would laugh together when he was covered with snow. She knew how to thaw the snow she manifested without knowing the full secret to it. All she did was think of her family, all the people she loved and the ice would melt. Soon, she couldn't do any of those because her father wanted to get rid of them.

Through the blizzard now encircling her, she was able to make out two figures walking towards her. She didn't pay any heed to them and brought her head back down to sob silently. She didn't care if anyone would be mad at her for not controlling her powers. They would be gone by the morrow and this would be the last time she could use them.

"Elsa!" Her mother cried out, instantly running to her, not fearing her powers by any way. She wrapped her warm arms around her poor, frightened child. She lifted her head expecting to see her father, but instead saw Jack with her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, unsure to handle the situation. He knows he helped her before, but this time was under different circumstances. Her mother was there for her, so he decided to sit beside her and hold her hand for comfort.

"You're going to be alright, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen to you" her mother reassured. When she was seated beside Elsa, she reached out to a bush with withered flowers. At her touch, they were reanimated and Jack let out a tiny gasp. She plucked a flower and stuck it on top of Elsa's ear.

They sat there for a while, and then the queen suggested that they go back inside, but Elsa refused. Her Majesty declared she was already freezing and retreated back inside to the rest of the family. Jack, however, was able to withstand the cold temperature just like Elsa did. This was proven by him not wearing any shoes even in the winter.

Elsa had already stopped weeping minutes ago, and was talking cheerfully to Jack. Something was telling her that this would be the last she would see him, although the whole of her hoped it wasn't.

"So why did you come with my mother out here?" she asked blatantly.

"Well, it was supposed to be your dad, but Aunt Gerda said that she wanted to talk to me about…_some things" _he explained. His cheeks flushed a bright red as he remembered their conversation.

"When did you start calling her 'Aunt Gerda'?" she giggled at the thought. She noticed how his cheeks glowed crimson, and became utterly suspicious.

"While we were walking…" he trailed off. However, Elsa wasn't done when her curiosity only grew.

"What were you talking about?" she asked. Her mother being the queen and all, it had to be important.

"Not telling you" he said as if he was annoyed, when in true reality, he was embarrassed. He looked away when he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks once again. He couldn't help but think Gerda's words true.

"Awww come on! A secret for a secret?" she said with a cheeky grin.

Jack found her offer enticing. Although for a fourteen-year old, he knew he had to play his cards carefully.

"Alright, you first" he said.

"What? No, _you_ first" she insisted.

"Then I'm not telling you" Jack said while crossing his arms. When he told her his secret, there was no turning back. He was scared of the possible outcome.

"Fine! I'll go first" she said in defeat. She wanted to know the cause of Jack's bright red face badly. Jack nodded for her to continue.

"We're going home tomorrow" she said, her lifted spirits going back down. It sounded more like a confession than a secret. It was what her mother whispered into her ear a many minutes ago that made her cry those extra seconds.

A tear escaped her eye and she was just on the verge of crying. No, she _was_ already crying. The main reason being that she thought of her powers being taken away from her. She didn't mind if they had to go home earlier than usual as long as she could still have her powers.

"Hey, a-are you alright?" Jack asked uncertain of what to do. He had no idea why Elsa was crying after announcing that they were leaving the following day. It was normal for them to say a few goodbyes as they would always see each other a few weeks after. He thought that there must be something else bothering her, and so he decided to ask her about it.

"Elsa, if there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend, after all." He said with sincerity flooding through his voice. He was genuinely concerned for the ice princess, _his ice princess,_ as he always has been and will always ever be.

Upon hearing his sincere statement, Elsa slowly stopped sobbing and looked up to meet his chocolate brown eyes with her own bright blue ones. She nodded slightly before spilling every single detail of her troubles and worries straight at him. From everything her father told her to the events that took place in her bedroom earlier, nothing was held back as the words flowed through her mouth. She didn't care if her father would scold her for telling anyone, she just didn't care anymore.

When Jack couldn't bear hearing every ounce of sadness and pain that escaped her lips, he abruptly pulled her into a tight embrace; gently rubbing her back and cooing soft words into her ear.

Elsa had stopped crying again, and the small blizzard that was now swirling around them died down. She chuckled when she remembered their agreement.

"It's your turn." She said as she sniffed her nose.

"Maybe some other time. It's not that important anyways."

"But-"

"Shh." He said as he put his index finger on her lips. Elsa face glowed in confusion and Jack slowly pointed his finger upward. She followed it to find a sprig of mistletoe tied to a branch of a nearby tree.

Before Elsa could react, Jack pressed his lips against hers and pulled back quickly with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Elsa stared at him dumbstruck. When she had finally found her voice, Jack was expecting her reaction.

"Jackson Overland! How dare you-" but before Elsa could finish, Jack cut her off.

"Lighten up frostbite, think of it as the last prank you'll get from me this year."

"Wha- Don't call me that!" she retorted.

"Hey! You called me by my full name!"

"You-" Elsa stopped when she heard a familiar voice nearby.

They both turned their heads to the source of the sound.

"Jack and Elsa sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Anna sang loudly as she was sticking her head out of one of the windows of the manor.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted back. The strawberry-blonde only stuck her tongue out.

Elsa saw her mother pull Anna back and just as she closed the windows, she saw her wink at her before they left.

She turned her attention back to Jack and they stared at each other for a few seconds. They suddenly burst in to laughter and they wouldn't have stopped if Jack hadn't interrupted.

"You know what, we should go back inside. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Elsa said as they stood up to their feet.

"Come on, frostbite." He teased.

"Hey!" she complained. However Jack just chuckled in return.

Although the way back to the manor was just a short trip, Elsa felt like it took forever. They both remained silent as they slowly walked on the frost covered path. Their awkward silence gave Elsa time to think to herself.

She thought about their conversation earlier, and blushed at the thought of Jack kissing her. It was her first kiss, they both knew that. However she couldn't know for sure if it were Jack's too. She shook her head as she mentally scolded herself for thinking of such things.

_What do I matter to him, I'm just his best friend. Besides, he said it was his last prank for the year…his last prank…last…prank._ The words echoed in her head but when she was just about to cry again, she felt her foot slip on the frozen stone path. She managed to regain her balance just in time before she fell flat on her bottom.

"Woah, you okay Snowflake?" Jack asked.

"Jack, could you do me a favor?" Elsa asked as she clutched the snow-white box tighter before continuing.

"Could you stop it with the nicknames?" She said with annoyance.

Jack chuckled before replying. "Nope."

She sent death glares his way and continued on.

_The last prank…_her brain reminded her.

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. Yes, I know how much better it could have been if I had put more thought into this. However, the things that I wanted to happen happened and that's what matters. **

**It's my imagination and it's your choice to follow along or not :)**

**P.S. Mood swings are normal for the characters in this story. XD**


	8. Saying Goodbye To My Soul

_**Chapter 8:** Saying Goodbye To My Soul_

The evening continued on with jolly laughs and singing. Everyone was having a great time and the moment was simply too perfect. Anna gobbled up all the chocolate she could, Hiccup was busy reading a book he got as a present, Holly and Elsa were playing with Holly's new pet puppy from the queen, and the rest were either joking around or talking to each other.

While Holly was busy watching her new pet sniffing a passed-out Anna, Elsa managed to catch a glimpse of Jack who was looking at her, while talking to Merida at the same time. Jack winked at Elsa, causing her eyes to widen and suddenly turn away as she felt her cheeks warm up. Merida seemed to notice and turned her head in the direction Jack was looking and saw Holly staring at them. She shook her head and continued their conversation.

* * *

"Hey Elsa" Hiccup said.

"What?" Elsa blankly said as she shifted her attention from the pup to the person sitting cross-legged in front of her. But instead of answering, Hiccup pulled out a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket and held it above their heads. He had a confident smirk on his face right before he closed his eyes, puckered up and leaned in.

Elsa could feel her heart beat abnormally fast out of anxiety, she was unsure of what to do. She leaned back in attempt to avoid contact with Hiccup's lips but to no avail, he kept coming closer. However Elsa held her hands out in front of her and her nervousness caused her powers to make an ice barrier to stop him from coming any closer.

After a few seconds, Hiccup was kissing ice and everyone was snickering or giggling. He still had his eyes closed, and when he tried to pull away, his lips were stuck to the ice. His eyes flew open and he was in a state of alarm.

"Elsa get this off me" he struggled to say. Elsa was too amused, however, and a light snowfall began to shower around them.

"Elsa, that's enough." Her father said with full authority. Elsa abruptly stopped laughing and retracted her magic and Hiccup's lips were free. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry, father." She replied with obvious fear in her voice.

"Come with me." Elsa didn't hesitate to obey and followed her father outside the room.

"What were you thinking? You know it's dangerous to use your powers on anybody!" Her father scolded as soon as they got to a private room. Her eyes were already welling up and she did her best to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" she blurted out.

"This is exactly why we should have kept your powers hidden before!" he continued, ignoring Elsa's apology. Elsa had already burst into tears yet once again as if she hadn't already shed enough.

_"__Father, why are you like this?"_ she whispered to herself through her sobs.

"Maybe it's not too late…never mind. What I'm truly upset about is why you keep turning down Hiccup. " Kai explained when he at least calmed down a bit.

"What?"

"Elsa, we're not going to be here forever. When you inherit the throne you're going to have to choose a king and Hiccup is perfect for the position. It's time you took responsibility as a princess and stopped fooling around with that kid who is no more than the son of a common lumberjack!"

Every word that escaped her father's mouth only fueled the spark of anger inside her. She felt insulted, belittled and most of all controlled. She began to wonder, _is this really why I am here amongst the living because my father only wanted an heir to the throne?_ She pursed her lips.

"No." she firmly said.

"No?"

"NO! I will not let you control my life. I….I'm running away!" she blurted out before thinking. She immediately regretted what she said and covered her mouth.

Her father chuckled.

"You wouldn't last a month."

"I'm not going alone."

"Who thinks that little street rat will go with you?"

"His name is Jack!"

"Elsa! When will you realize that that boy doesn't actually care about you? Power and riches are what they want. When will you wake up from your little fantasy?!"

"That's not true!" Tears kept flowing down her cheeks.

"I have already made up my mind. On your 18th birthday, you are to be wed with the Councilor of Burgess's only son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third."

She couldn't take it anymore. She was simply too mad and hurt.

"Kai! What've you done?" Gerda burst in and ran straight for Elsa.

"She needs to start being responsible-"

"She's already been through a lot!" She protested. She sat down on a couch and pulled Elsa into a motherly hug. However she didn't try to make her stop crying. She let Elsa let it all go [pun intended…? XD].

Kai's face softened when he realized what he had done. He quickly walked over to his wife and daughter and sat down next to them.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I was only trying to keep you safe." He stroked her hair gently. Elsa wiped the tears on her cheeks and looked up at him. She gave him a faint smile before standing up.

"Can we go back now?" She asked. Gerda stood up and held her hand, leading her back to the solar. Kai shortly followed.

"Are you okay, Els?" Jack sprung up to his feet and over to Elsa's side the moment he saw her. Elsa nodded and gave him a smile. Before Elsa could react, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to where Merida and Hiccup were sitting on the carpeted floor.

Elsa remembered her father's words about Hiccup. This gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Wait, when did you two get along?" Elsa asked, referring to Jack and Hiccup.

"A few minutes ago…" Hiccup answered.

"And it's all thanks to Merida." Jack explained. Merida gave a proud smile before glancing at the clock.

"Oh my! It's past my curfew. I must be going now…"

"But there's a blizzard outside" Elsa was looking out the window.

"Why don't you stay here for the night, dear?" Gerda added upon hearing their conversation.

"But Your Highness I-"

"It'll be alright. I'll have Hiccup explain to your parents."

Elsa saw Jack glaring at Hiccup and decided to tease him.

"Looks like someone is jelly~!" She said in a sing song manner.

"Like you are?" Jack shot back.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Thank you very much, Your Highness…" Merida said as the two were arguing.

"You are very welcome, my dear. And please call me Aunt Gerda."

"Yes your- I mean! Aunt Gerda." She felt awkward saying those words.

She turned her attention back to the duo and chuckled at their silliness.

Jack put a hand over Elsa's mouth to shut her up. Which was a big mistake though because his hand felt so cold it hurt. Jack jerked his hand back and clasped it with his other hand in attempt to soothe the almost frozen skin.

"Serves you right." Elsa muttered.

"It definitely did." Hiccup smirked at Elsa. She only shook her head.

"You alright?" Merida scooted over to Jack and pulled out his hand to observe the injury.

"It's nothing, I'm used to it." Jack only replied back. He could hear the adults lost in their own world talking in the background.

"I can help." Merida calmly said. She pulled out a small vial from her pocket and poured a drop on his hand. Soon a sun shaped image appeared in his palm and sank into his skin, healing the pain instantly.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Jack asked in awe.

"Juice from the magic golden flower from Corona." Merida explained.

"Impossible" Elsa said under her breath.

"Corona? I've never been to Corona before. Can you tell us what's it like there?" Hiccup asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember. I was only three years old. My father gave this to me actually."

"I can tell you about Corona." Elsa said. They only ignored her so she stood up to get a plate of chocolate.

She sat down next to Anna, who was sleeping on the floor mumbling something about Easter. She began to wonder if she could be as peaceful as her little sister, always looking at the bright side of things. She couldn't help but rub Anna's hand. After a few minutes like that, Stoick spoke up.

"Alright kids, it's getting late. Time to go to bed" he announced.

Everyone stood up and headed to their designated bedrooms. Elsa decided to lead Merida to hers.

"And here we are." She stopped when she reached the door.

"Elsa, thanks." She simply said and entered the bedroom.

"There are clothes in the drawer if you want to change." Elsa smiled at the girl she almost wanted to freeze. Merida smiled back before shutting the door.

She then headed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of eggnog. Someone was going to pay for stealing her first kiss…

She knocked on the door twice before the brown haired boy came to open it.

"I brought you something." She said as she handed over the eggnog. She was holding her own glass of milk in her other hand.

"Cheers!" She said as she bumped her glass into Jack's drink. Jack drank it wholeheartedly not expecting it to taste disgusting. Elsa watched as his face turned a pale green and ran for the nearest window.

"Eww! Elsa what was in that?" he said when he already spat out the eggnog out the window.

"Oh nothing…just a little cream and maybe some eggs." She grinned deviously.

"Ugh, now the taste won't leave my mouth."

"That's what you get for pranking me."

"I think I deserved it, _Snowflake._" He smirked.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into an ice statue right now, _Jackson_."

_"__Trying to sleep here,"_ a voice in the room called out.

_"__Sorry Holly"_ Elsa replied to the girl trying to sleep. She walked outside the room and Jack followed.

"See, now you woke up my sister!" Jack shouted in whispers.

"Sorry! I'm just really upset that we're leaving tomorrow."

"Ah so you miss me already?" He teased.

"Yes, along with everyone in this town." She answered sincerely.

"Elsa, what are you talking about? It's not like you're not coming back." Jack's expression turned serious.

"Jack, I don't think I'm coming back. What my father said,"

"Yes, yes. I know, you told me. You don't have to believe everything your father says. You don't have to follow everything tells you to do. You need to follow your own heart. What do you want?"

"Such wise words from a foolish boy…" Elsa commented with a smile.

"Yet, you're words speak the truth. That's one of the reasons why I came here in the first place. I'm running away." She blatantly said.

"What?! Elsa when I said follow your heart, that's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant, but…Papa, he…he doesn't want us to be friends anymore." Elsa didn't cry. She simply couldn't. There were no tears left in her eyes. Jack knew that this wasn't the only reason Elsa was upset. He was dumbstruck, he didn't know what to say. When he did though, the words wouldn't leave his mouth so he just closed it shut.

"Can he do that?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, Elsa. But you probably know why he'd do such a thing."

There was a long pause before he continued.

"*sigh* Just promise me you won't run away. Your heart is not the only one that's going to break. Think about your mother, your sister, what would they think?"

Elsa tilted her head up to face Jack.

"You're right. I should just accept the fact the I'm going to die tomorrow and-"

"Elsa! You are not going to die! At least, not so soon. I still have to plan my revenge to get back at you for making me drink such awful-" Jack stopped in his sentence when he heard her giggle.

"You're such an idiot. Maybe that's why I love you so much."

"Heh, I love you too, frostbite. Now go to sleep, I still have to plan my revenge."

"Whatever 'Mr. Seeker of Vengeance', don't let my ice give _you_ a frostbite like it almost did earlier." She stuck her tongue out and waved her hand so ice kept his feet on the floor, preventing him from moving.

"It was your fault you wouldn't stop talking."

Elsa didn't reply, she only started walking away.

"Hey, aren't you going to let go of my feet?" He asked in a panicky tone.

"Nope." And continued her way on.

"Aha!" She heard him say. Just before she could turn around to see, someone from behind her covered her eyes.

"Jack! I can't see!" Elsa said while giggling a bit. He turned her around to face him and then pulled his hands away from her eyes.

"How did you get out of my ice?" Elsa asked, bewildered.

Jack simply pointed to the necklace on his neck that was his present from Elsa.

"You didn't tell me this thing had magical powers. Now I feel bad for not giving you anything special."

"Nah…it's alright. Wait, magical powers? Sure I made it with my powers but I never thought it had magic of its own."

"Well, it thawed your ice."

"That's…good. I guess."

"Thanks Els." He said before planting a kiss on her forehead. Elsa had a shocked expression on her face but Jack had already retreated to his bedroom to avoid her ranting. She decided to head back to hers as well.

* * *

**This is what happens when you read ATLA comics right before writing an update to your story. It's really weird. Even my already OOC characters are acting OOC. Darn it, what the heck is happening?!  
**

**It's up to you how you would interpret the true meaning of their "I love you"s. Seriously -_- For me, they are merely best friends...because I am EVIL! :D**

**One more thing...what's going to happen to Elsa?  
**

**P.S. The Chapter Title makes no sense to me.**

**P.P.S. I think the whole story doesn't match its title...whatever. hehehe :***

**~~ Snowflakes! Snowflakes everywhere! ~~  
**


	9. Memories Of The Past

**CHAPTER NINE: **_Memories of the Past_

The next morning Elsa woke up with the feeling of dread all over her body. She knew they had to go home that day, and she wasn't excited. She woke up Anna and the two got ready for their departure. Right when the sun was halfway above the horizon, her mother came in and made sure they were ready.

"It's time to go, Elsa." Her mother pressed a smile. Though she knew deep in her heart, she wouldn't be able to fulfill her unspoken promise to the little girl. Everything felt surreal.

They all walked out to the front porch where the king was patiently waiting for them. The servants who carried their luggage tagged along silently. The morning was foggy and Elsa could barely see a thing past the gates.

"Come on, Elsa. We must make haste." Her father said as he climbed on his horse. Elsa had some struggle climbing on hers, but eventually managed to get on.

It took one nod from her father and they both went off into the fog. Elsa figured that her mother and her sister where going home to the castle first, while they went to The Valley of the Living Rock.

After what seemed to be about two hours of riding in the woods, they finally reached their destination. They both got off their horses and started walking up the mountain.

Elsa was struck by the feeling of déjà vu the moment they reached the troll's sanctuary. _This place seems oddly familiar…_she thought to herself. She quietly observed the surroundings: mossy, warm, and dark and there where rocks of various sizes and shapes scattered all over the place. She could feel a magical presence so she chose to stay close to her father.

"Pabbie! I've come to seek your aid." The king calls out. Elsa was unsure of who he was talking to but she kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly the rocks on the ground began to rumble and roll towards them. Elsa flinched and moved even closer to her father. The rocks stopped rolling right at their feet. Creatures of rock now stood before them.

"Trolls?" Elsa asked out loud, soon all of the attention was on her.

"Your Highness…What ails you that you're physicians cannot fix?" The leader asked.

"Is there a way to rid my daughter of her wretched curse?"

Some of the trolls looked at him with wide eyes, and disbelief. While others straight out gasped.

"You once told me she was born with her powers." Pabbie furrowed his eyebrows at the man who towered him.

"That's what I have thought a first. But I have been doing some research." He paused and glanced at Elsa before continuing.

"She's been cursed by the Snow Queen."

"But, Your Highness, the Snow Queen has been destroyed many years ago. How is this possible?" He asked in disbelief.

Elsa remained silent as her father explained the origins of her powers.

"_When King Vegard was still alive, he used to possess a mirror that could reflect not only appearances but also souls. The Snow Queen had already blanketed the world in ice and set out to destroy all art. She wished to create a world where clean lines replaced emotions and the wind cooled human souls. She was told by her loyal servant, the North Wind, that the mirror that my father possessed was the only thing that kept her from fulfilling her desires. She demanded that my father was destroyed, along with the magic mirror he possessed, so the North Wind invaded the castle and killed my parents. However my father had given me the mirror right before they perished, and me and my siblings hid in a room under the castle. A few days later, my elder brother took the throne. The Snow Queen found out that the mirror was still not destroyed, so she ordered the North Wind to take out every last heir of Vegard, to ensure her safety and reign. That night, I gave the mirror to my sister as the North Wind carried me to the Snow Queen's ice palace. She was constantly threatening me, she kept asking where the mirror was. In fear of endangering Prim, I never told her anything. The days went on like that every single time. But one day, I saw my friend Gerda walk down the halls of my icy prison, the magic mirror in hand. She managed to make the Snow Queen look into it and soon she was imprisoned in the glass. I decided to destroy her once and for all. So I found a rock and smashed the mirror into a million pieces. When we went home we found that my brother was dead and I took the throne after that. A few years later, my sister married the Prince of Corona and she's lived there ever since. The night she left for Corona, an odd being visited me while I was sitting on the balcony. The North Wind threatened me that it wasn't the end and he will seek vengeance."_

"You said Elsa is cursed by the Snow Queen." Pabbie said.

"Yes, that's just it. I found out that the North Wind collected every fragment of the shattered mirror and kept it in a jar so the Snow Queen's magic could flow out of it. However, it was not enough to fully revive her. The magic needed-"

"A host." Pabbie finished with realization. The king carefully nodded in confirmation.

"You want me to remove her magic?" The troll asked waiting for confirmation.

"Precisely."

"I'll do what I can." He said. Pabbie walked over to Elsa and gestured his hand to follow him. She followed the troll to a flat stone bed that lay 5 meters across 3 meters wide and a meter high.

"Elsa, if you would be so kind to lie down." He told her. She flicked her head to her father and gave him a reluctant look.

"Do as he says, Elsa."

She did as the troll said and lied down on the stone bed.

"Now, do not move until the process is over." Pabbie said. With a few waves of his hands, Elsa fell into a deep sleep. He began chanting words foreign to the king and he waved his hands over her body. A green light began to hover over Elsa and move with every flick of Pabbie's wrist. Suddenly the light disappeared, and Pabbie looked up to meet the king's eyes as he said, "The magic is already intertwined with her soul. If I try to remove it, I might end her life..."

The king looked down in gloom.

"What will happen if we leave the magic there?" Kai asked.

"She will probably turn into the Snow Queen and once again cover the lands with eternal ice and snow." Pabbie saw the king's eyebrows furrow.

"I will not let that happen! We must end her!" The king raged.

Pabbie was taken aback by the king's sudden outburst. He stared at him wide-eyed.

"But Your Majesty…-"Pabbie tried reasoning.

"The more time we waste fooling around, the more the Snow Queen's magic will do its work. Now, end her!" The King ordered.

Pabbie sighed and waved his hands over Elsa once again. He stared at her nearly perfect face while doing so. He remembered how frightened she was the first time they went to that place. How she clung to her father for comfort. How she worried for her sister's health. No, she was nothing like the Snow Queen. She didn't have a frozen heart.

Pabbie's hands stopped in mid-air right before setting them down to his sides. He stepped off the rock that was boosting him up and rolled over to the other trolls.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I cannot do it." He said in shame and pity for the little girl.

"Fools! You don't know how dangerous _SHE_ is! Fine I'll do it myself!" He said as he unsheathed his sword and held it with both hands above his head.

Elsa felt like time slowed down. The moment her eyes opened, she saw her father swing his sword in her direction, aimed at her neck. She let out a scream when she realized what he was doing. She closed her eyes in fright. The stone bed was now frozen solid.

Just as the sword was inches away from her face, a light blue glow surrounded her, acting like a barrier and causing the king to fly backwards and land on the mossy ground. The sword landed several feet away from his fingertips.

The trolls merely watched and gasped at the sudden turn of events.

Elsa still had her eyes shut and was expecting the cold metal to cut through her body, but none came. She opened one eye in confusion, and the moment she verified that the sword was nowhere in sight she opened her other eye. She searched for an explanation and immediately found one. Her father was lying on the ground, rubbing his forehead and grumbling something incomprehensible. She wondered what had happened. She glanced at Pabbie for further explanation.

"Magic." He cheerfully said back.

When the king was on his feet again, he neared Elsa with an apologetic look.

"Elsa, my daughter, please forgive me. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Elsa eyed him closely with a hint of reluctance. After a few seconds of staring into his green eyes, she sighed.

"I forgive you, Papa." She stifled a smile. Kai smiled back before speaking.

"Let's go home Elsa. I'll find out how to get rid of your powers. Don't worry. You'll be relieved of the curse placed upon you by the Snow Queen." He reassured. Elsa nodded before running back to their horses. _But father, isn't it a little too late? I've grown to love my powers now…_she thought to herself.

The King shortly followed. However, just before Kai got out of earshot, Pabbie said something that made the King stop in his tracks before continuing.

"I see you are possessed by Chaos." He said when he noticed Kai's green irises flash a pale yellow color. However he wasn't frightened, he had dealt with the spirit before…

The king didn't pay him a second glance. He just continued down the mountain.

When the king and the princess were nowhere to be seen, Pabbie heard a small rustle coming from behind a small boulder.

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

Slowly stepping away from his hiding place, the brown-haired boy held his hands up in the air.

"What did you hear?" the elder troll asked in uneasiness.

"Everything." Jack simply replied.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is pretty short if you ask me.**

**I'm just making this up as I go along~ *whistles***

**mehehehehe...**


	10. My Best Friend

**A/N: **Here's another long chapter for you.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10:** My Best Friend**  
**_

After the revelation of the truth, Elsa decided to lock herself in her room. Right after she and her father got home from the troll's sanctuary, she darted to her room and answered to no one. She refused to talk to anyone. Not even Anna, not even her own sister. Frankly, her mother was getting worried. Seeing her daughter out of her room was a rare opportunity. Of course, she had assigned a maid to send her food during mealtime, but other than that, she had no human contact.

She walked right past her daughter's room and decided to give it a knock. Although the chances of anyone answering were slim, she still had her hopes up. Maybe today, she thought.

Just as she held her fist up to knock on the door, a maid suddenly came through it with an apologetic remark.

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Highness. I didn't know you were there." She bowed in embarrassment and closed the door.

"It's alright, Eunice." The Queen beamed.

"How's Elsa doing?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. She won't talk to me. Other than 'okay' or 'thank you', she doesn't say a word."

Gerda sighed. This made the maid tense up and shiver.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." She told the maid. She nodded shyly and politely dismissed herself.

"Eunice?" Gerda called out.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"If you can make her to talk, please tell me everything she says. I worry for her and want to know what is causing her to act like this." She looked down at the floor.

"Yes, ma'am." Eunice replied before scurrying down the hallway.

* * *

"Jack, if what you heard scared you, I can take those memories away if you want." Pabbie explained to the boy.

"No thank you Mr. uh Troll." Jack replied. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again.

"Uh, can I go now?" he asked.

"What you have heard is important and crucial information. You must swear you will tell no other soul about this. Especially the king, he will have you beheaded if he finds out you know."

Jack nodded his head in response. "I swear." He said before running off to find the cinnamon-brown horse he borrowed from the manor when he raced after Elsa and the King. No one noticed him leave until it was too late. And he was too far behind the two for them to know. He didn't want to get into trouble, so he had to hide. After what Anna told him, he simply had to make sure his ice princess was going to be alright. He was ready to jump out from his hiding place and take the blow from the king's sword when his necklace started glowing. That was when the barrier made of a blue light appeared in front of Elsa and knocked the king and his sword back several feet.

After what seemed like an hour of riding in the woods, he finally came to the familiar village he knew his whole life. He grew up there since he was born. It was his home. It might not be much but he was contented.

It was 10 o'clock when he arrived there. He returned the horse to the Haddock manor with an apology for taking it off into the woods without proper consent. He was especially lucky to have taken Hiccup's horse, as words that were not-so-nice were thrown at him. It was for a good cause, he thought as he shook off the insults. He was pretty sure the fellow cared about Elsa too, just maybe not in the same way he did. The bond between best friends is simply different from those of close friends. Someday he'll understand that, but for now he's got to let off some steam. Time to prank the neighbors.

* * *

Anna was sitting on her mother's lap while her mother braided her hair. They were talking about Christmas, New Year specifically.

"Are we going back to that town Elsa visits a lot for New Year, Mama?" she asked curiously. Even with only the short time she's been there, she had already fallen in love with the place. There was something about it that made her want to stay there forever. It was so unlike the city of Arendelle. The busy streets, the murmurs in the crowd, the deafening shouts of merchants advertising their trade. There it was somewhat more peaceful and quiet.

"Maybe not this time, sweetheart. Your sister isn't feeling all too well lately." Her mother replied in a glum tone and a frown. They were all worried about Elsa. Everyone in the castle knew how she's been acting. The Royal Family decided to keep it away from the townspeople as to not worry them. It'll pass, Gerda thought. It's just a part of growing up…

"Is Elsa sick?" Sweet Anna asked innocently. Gerda was just about to reply when a maid came bursting into the room. Sweat covered her face and her heart was racing. Her breath was short and shallow.

"Your Highness, come quick. The Princess…I- I'm not sure, she's very hot!"

Gerda dashed after the maid and Anna followed not far behind.

"Elsa, darling are you alright?" The queen kneeled beside Elsa's bed where she lay in a layer of blankets. She was shivering, her skin was pinkish, and indeed, she felt very, very hot.

"M-my skin i-is bu-burning!" she managed to answer. There were thick beads of sweat on her forehead. She tried to summon her powers to reduce the heat, but it hurt her even more as the cold made contact with the hot.

"Eunice! Call a doctor, quick!" Gerda ordered. Immediately, the maid ran off to find a physician. Anna watched in pain as her sister suffered. Within minutes the maid was back with the doctor.

"Drink this." The doctor handed Elsa a little vial with purple liquid. Through her shaking hands and extremely uncomfortable condition, she managed to gulp down every single drop. By now the King was already in the room with the rest of his family.

After a few seconds, Elsa began to calm down. Though the burning sensation in her skin cooled down, it was still there, the pain lessened by a bit.

"Your highness, I'm afraid to say that I have never in my entire life have encountered an illness like this." The doctor said to the queen as they walked through the hallway. Elsa had fallen asleep minutes ago, which was a good thing because it almost seemed as if she needed it badly. Anna already left the room to play with her dolls, so the only people there were her father and Eunice.

The queen frowned at his statement. "You mean, there is no cure to Elsa's sickness?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Your Majesty. It's just the first time I've heard of such a thing. When I took her temperature, it was above what the normal body could withstand. It's a miracle she's still alive. I've heard how she could withstand very cold temperatures but I never thought of heat." He explained. The Queen dismissed him after that and slumped down on her favorite chair in the parlor. She let her mind wonder and easily got lost in her thoughts a moment later.

Elsa felt absolutely miserable. She was bedridden and couldn't walk. She was very weak. Aside from her extremely hot temperature, which caused her head to ache and her eyes to water, she longed to see Jack. And although the medications helped relieve the pain at least a tiny bit, she couldn't help but long for his company. She felt like she was dying, and just in case she was, she wanted to see Jack at least one last time before she said farewell to the world of the living.

"Eunice" she called out to the maid who was sitting across the room, a book in her hands.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Could you please write a letter for me?"

"Why, yes. Of course." She said, putting the book down. "Who do you want to write to?" she asked as she walked over to the desk to grab some paper and ink, as well as a quill.

"I'll tell you later, just please write down what I say."

"Alright."

"_Dear Mr. Snowballs-and-fun times,_

_I am not feeling well and would love your company here in the castle._

_Love,_

_Elsa"_

"Done. Who do you want it sent to, ma'am?"

"Jackson Overland in the town of Burgess." Eunice nodded and slid the letter into an envelope. She started for the door, but paused when Elsa spoke. "And please just call me 'Elsa'. You _are_ my friend." she asked the girl who was only two years older than her. "Right." Eunice affirmed with uncertainty and proceeded with her previous task.

Days have passed, and Elsa has not received any reply, nor did Jack show up in the castle. She didn't hear from him for an entire week. She was growing worried, he didn't usually pass up the chance for a visit at the castle. Her condition didn't get any better. However it also didn't get any worse. It was the same for every day. The same routine. Wake up, breakfast in bed, take medicine, find something to pass the time, lunch in bed, take medicine, entertainment, dinner in bed, medicine, sleep, medicine, sleep some more, then wake up again, and the cycle continues.

She had no idea how long she would have to go through this. And she got anxious as Jack's birthday neared and she couldn't at least give him a present.

"You think he got my letter?" Elsa asked Eunice one day.

"I think he did. Maybe he's just busy with, who knows what." She replied, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

Her sentence made Elsa flinch. It made her uneasy. Jack? Busy? What could be more important than her? She thought. Even through her acts of selflessness, Elsa can be pretty selfish when it comes to Jack without even realizing it. Then the image of Merida popped into her mind. _Oh right, I forgot he has a girlfriend now_, she suddenly realized. She slumped further back into her bed if that was even possible, and closed her eyes.

She felt something cold poking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see who it was disturbing her peaceful slumber. But before she could fully wake, a person suddenly jumped on her while yelling, "Rise and shine, Frostbite!"

"Ow! Jack get off. You're hurting me!" Elsa whined. He instantly got off when he remembered Gerda telling him that Elsa's whole body ached and mock bowed. Elsa scanned the room to see Eunice was nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry, You're Majesty. I just found the perfect opportunity to bug you."

"Could you please stop?" she said. "What took you so long?" she murmured softly as to not let him hear. But regardless, he still heard. He sat down beside her in a crisscross [is that what it's called?]

"Please forgive my lateness, Your Iciness, There were certain matters to be handled and I came here as soon as I could."

"What did you just call me? Anyway, what 'certain matters' are you talking about?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Mother was sick and I had to find a way for us to get food while father was away." He replied with a rather glum tone. Elsa instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know. How is she now?" she gazed into his blue eyes with solemnity.

"She's okay now. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"The same. It's been the same for the last few days. Nothing's changed. Of course, the pain can be dealt with so long as I take the medicine. The doctor says he hasn't experienced anything like this and that I'm lucky to still be alive."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner." He looked solemnly into her blue sapphires.

However, despite his quite serious look, Elsa sensed a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Really?" She drew out the 'e', half teasing, half serious.

"Oh alright, I admit. Serious is not my thing." His lips curved into a smile.

"So how are you guys doing?" Elsa changed the subject.

"Eh, about the same. Nothing's really changed."

"And Merida?" she raised an eyebrow. She wanted to know what was really going on between them and thought it was better to get the details from Jack himself.

"Merida?"

Elsa looked him dead in the eye. She knew he knew what she meant. When she finally figured he understood, his cheeks flushed red.

"We're just friends." He said it as if he was hiding something and felt guilty about it. Elsa couldn't really know for sure. But she did know one thing, he was lying.

"Uh huh"

"No really!"

"Whatever."

"I'm serious." Jack immediately regretted saying that. She knew that he wasn't [or was he?].

"Yeah right."

"Ugh…if you would just listen to me"

"About what? It's not like you have to explain anything to me. You _are _my best friend. I should be supporting you."

Jack was taken aback. His eyes widened as if he just realized. Why did he feel guilty? Why did he feel like Elsa deserved an explanation? It was one crucial thing, something so important yet at the same time didn't matter. Did he actually forget they were best friends? Did he actually think they had something? Maybe, maybe not. The answer could be either, or could be both. He didn't know. He didn't know. He just didn't know.

He sighed. Not because he didn't know [I think that's enough], nor because of what she said. He sighed because he was tired. Literally, tired. His trip from Burgess cost him 6 hours of sleep because he went alone; resting for only an hour before hitting the road again.

"Hey Elsa," he glanced at her direction. He was going to ask if it was okay if he could lie down beside her. But nonetheless, she was already sound asleep, so he allowed himself to do the same thing.

He slowly and silently lied down beside her. He was on his back, while Elsa was on her side, facing the empty room. She was under covers, he was not. He didn't care if he got Elsa's sickness, he just wanted to rest. And why not beside someone you care about a lot? Besides, they were both used to it.

Elsa woke up when she heard the door to her room creaking. Who she saw come in partly startled her. Jack was carrying a tray of tea and set it down a table near Elsa. She chuckled at his effort.

"We have maids in this castle for a reason."

"I know." He said while he was pouring tea (or at least trying to) in a cup. But due to his lack of experience, he was spilling it all over the place.

"Jack, stop it. You're making a mess." Elsa giggled. "By the way, what time is it?"

"Uh, about three o'clock." He replied, not removing his gaze from the hot liquid splashing onto his clothes.

"Here let me try." She said as she slowly sat upright. Jack immediately made an attempt to stop her.

"No, you're sick. You need to rest." He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hurting herself. Or at least, that was what he thought.

"I'm fine." She protested and struggled to fight him. However despite his skinny appearance, the boy was strong, and since Elsa was sick, she didn't stand a chance.

"No you're not! You are _very_ cold!" He said with great emphasis on the word 'very'.

"I'm- what? " She asked in bewilderment. Last time she checked, she felt like a volcano.

"I said you feel very cold." He said while trying to spread the quilt over her.

"I feel just fine." She said as the tone in her voice marked her anger. She didn't know what made her this way, but she couldn't stop it.

"But Elsa-" She cut him off by grabbing his hand, making him drop the edge of the quilt.

He saw a glimpse of fury in her eyes. Although he wasn't sure where it came from, he felt the need to be afraid.

"I said…I'm fine!" she barked, causing her to shoot Jack away with a blast of magic. He landed on the frost covered floor and had a cut his hand. He looked up to her in fear, in pain, then looked down to his wound. He clenched his wounded hand with the other and let the blood flow down his wrist and onto his sleeve. His once dirty white shirt was now stained crimson.

Elsa looked at him in horror. Jack slowly stood up and attempted to console her. Tell her it wasn't her fault.

"Get away from me! I'm a monster!" She shouted. She held her hands close to her chest as if they would protect him from her. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. She faced the other way to avoid his hurt and scared gaze. It pained her so much as she thought that she couldn't even be with Jack without hurting him. _Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show_, she repeated to herself harshly.

"Elsa, it's just a small scratch" he tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"Don't come any closer!" she said coldly. Maybe it was the only way. "Eunice!" she called. In a matter of seconds, she came into the room with an audible gasp. Elsa felt her heart crack.

Eunice stared at Jack, his wound, the blood on his sleeve, the drops of blood on the floor, Elsa, and vice versa. She was unsure of what to do and was waiting for Elsa's orders.

"Take him to the clinic." She said without even bothering to turn around. The pain in her voice was audible even from a thousand miles away.

That was the last time she saw him. And for years she's been punishing herself, regretting what she had done. She won't ever let it happen again, she thought and cried herself to sleep. Never had she been so wrong in her entire life.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I personally dislike this chapter. I didn't put much thought into it [like when I decided to post this really boring story]. But I am very grateful that there are people who want to know what happens next. And like I said, this story doesn't have a stable plot other than just filling it up with fluff. I do have an idea for a story about adventure, but I'll start working on that when I finish this one. [This is about halfway, I guess?]. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Have a great day/night.**


	11. Mending the Wounds

**A/N: I was slackin' off. Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been productive these past two weeks. Here's a chapter for you. If I promised anything in the last chapter that is supposed to happen on this one and doesn't, then I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 11:_**_Healing the Wounds_

Years have passed and Elsa's condition stayed the same. She stayed in her room and came out only in extreme necessity. The words she kept affirming to herself, hoping that one day, she wouldn't lose it to the Snow Queen, "Conceal it, don't feel it". It was her father who taught her that and although she disagreed at first, she was somehow convinced that that was their only salvation. She noticed since the very beginning how tensed he became when the Snow Queen came into subject. She silently wondered what the Snow Queen had done to him to make him so traumatized. Then there was Jack, the moment she accidentally hurt him made her change her mind. Gods, her father had to remind her of that. He knew Jack was her weakness, aside from her lack of control over her powers. She instantly felt weak, like she was slowly slipping away. But then her determination to protect those around her kicked in, and then she felt fine.

Not once did she ever think of giving in to the alluring voice in her head. She resented it.

Her father had announced to the whole country that Elsa's curse has been lifted, and that she is one-hundred percent magic-free. Some of the townsfolk felt slightly relieved, some a bit worried, and the rest just didn't care all that much. And when they asked their king if they could see their princess, he'd just say with a very intimidating voice, "she is not well" or "she is busy with her tutors". The former only half true whilst the latter a total lie. Elsa didn't let anyone in her room except her parents and Eunice, her personal maid.

It absolutely broke her heart when her best friend would knock on her door every winter, asking to build a snowman. Her father probably convinced Anna that her powers were gone, so she would only ask when it was snowing.

Anna's requests would only remind her of her powers and how she hurt her and Jack just because she lost control. She never answered to her songs.

Anna had finally stopped going to her door since Elsa's fifteenth birthday several months ago. It pained her to realize that her own sister gave up on her. And it pained her even more knowing it was her own fault. She's thought of suicide, but she couldn't get Eunice to leave the room. Besides, everything in her room was baby-proof. She could use her powers, but then she would think she could hurt someone else in the process.

Truth be told, it was actually her father who convinced her to stay in her room. She longed to see her friends, her people and the townsfolk of Burgess. She would almost give anything in her power just to see them again. But alas, the chains of guilt and fear held her back. Until one day, Eunice came scurrying into the room with an envelope in hand. What was written in that letter instantly gave her a spark of hope.

"What's that?" She asked with eyebrows furrowed.

"Your majesty- Elsa, it's an invitation to a ball." Her maid replied, her eyes brimming with glee.

"Eunice, you know my answer is no. My parents won't allow it and neither will I. To endanger lives of innocent people- my people! What kind of ruler would I be when the crown is bequeathed to me?!" She shouted in anger. Frost already covered the walls and floor. Spikes of ice protruded from the corners of her room, slowly growing larger. She silently gasped in fear.

"I'm sorry, Eunice. I couldn't control it. I couldn't control- conceal, don't feel." She began to repeat to herself. Her paranoia was driving her crazy, and so was her loneliness. She really needed human contact other than her maid and her parents and Eunice had a brilliant idea.

"Your majesty, will you just listen to yourself? You need to go out there and see your people. How else are you going to rule if you don't even know what's going on in your kingdom? Besides, at least in my opinion, you are in dire need of company- not only me nor your parents but also your friends!" When she realized her sudden outburst, she quickly drew back.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. That was…out of line." She apologetically explained.

"It's alright, and your right, I do want to see my friends again, but I'm afraid I'll hurt them. You saw what I did to Jack, and your mother probably told you what I did to Anna. I can't go out there, knowing I'll just hurt people." She said.

"Elsa…" Eunice said in a motherly tone and sat beside Elsa on her bed.

"If that's what worries you a lot then it's bound to happen. You have to let it go sometimes. Let go of the regret that's imprisoned you from thinking happy thoughts. Let go of responsibility, your parents are still ruling the kingdom. Then think of your family, your friends, everyone you love and think of the happy times you had together…" she advised.

Elsa did everything Eunice said, and started thinking happy thoughts. However, no matter how hard she tried all that was in her mind were memories that made her tears flow.

Eunice didn't try to make her stop. This was what she needed, she thought.

"No…no! Anna! Mama, Papa"

The spikes that already formed in the corner of her room seemed to grow larger. Eunice then decided to make her move.

Eunice started tapping the bridge of Elsa's nose, then the sides of her eyes, then below her eyes, and then below her collarbone and repeated the process. Once the idea came to her mind, she decided that this was a better solution.

"Elsa, keep that up."

They stayed like that for a whole ten minutes, Elsa crying her heart out and Eunice tapping on her face.

When Elsa opened her eyes, there was a ghost of a sign of relief. Eunice barely noticed and sighed deeply.

"Feel better?" she asked her master.

"I don't know."

"Try to think of those memories again."

Elsa did and, thankfully even though she could still remember what happened, she didn't feel any emotions tied to them. They were just memories in her head, no vibrations.

"What happened? How did you-?" Elsa asked in awe. Frankly, she felt much better.

"It's a technique I learned from my father. Although he passed away before he had the chance to explain how it works. All I know is that it's similar to acupuncture.

Elsa jumped and hugged her maid. The action made the ice in her room thaw, the spikes melted away into thin air. There wasn't a trace of uncontrollable ice powers.

"Thank you, thank you Eunice. I feel better now."

"Just doing my job."

"Now, about that letter…" Elsa reminded.

"Oh, right. It's your sister's ball."

Elsa froze. Part of it was because she was jealous, and the other part because it was HER SISTER'S BALL.

"May I?" She reached her hand out for the letter.

Once she got her hands on the envelope, she read the front.

"Wait, it's for me?" she asked, puzzled.

Eunice leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"The Queen told me to give it to you."

"Mama?"

She leaned back out to give Elsa a nod.

"Wait, I can't go to this ball, I'd easily get caught."

"That's why it's a masquerade ball!" She announced.

"Yeah…it's not going to work out anyway. Hello? Snow powers."

"That's why I got you this." The Queen suddenly came into the room wheeling in a food cart. Eunice walked over and lifted the cover of the "main dish", revealing a neatly folded purple cloth. Beside it laid a pair of elbow long gloves in a light magenta color. On another plate sat a mask. It had a long, white stick to hold it up to your face. It was pale violet in color, with touches of white and magenta, and the color purple traced the edges. Light purple feathers protruded towards the sides.

"It's so beautiful…" Elsa picked up the mask.

"But?" Her mother continued for her.

"But I'm not going. What would father say if he finds out?" She asked with worry in her eyes.

"He won't. Elsa, just trust me." The Queen looked her daughter seriously in the eyes, reassurance prevalent as she spoke.

Elsa was suddenly mesmerized by her mother's stare. It seemed as if the room glowed green. She unconsciously nodded her head slowly.

"Great! Now here's the agenda for tomorrow's ball." Gerda said with excitement which snapped Elsa out of her trance.

She reached out for the piece of paper the Queen handed to her. She immediately left the room after that. Elsa read the list carefully and mentally planned her secret rendezvous with her friends. Speaking of friends, which reminded her…

"Eunice! My friends! Are you sure they're coming?!" She asked in anxiety.

"Yes. We already received their replies, they're all coming." Eunice replied.

"Splendid!" There was a small pause before Elsa cleared her throat and continued.

"I want to try on the dress."

"Of course! Here" Eunice handed the purple dress to Elsa who, on the other hand, went straight to the dressing room. She came out a few minutes later with a frown.

"Eunice, I think the dressmaker forgot to add a few things to this dress." she said, complaining about the dress' lack of decency.

It was a light purple to be exact, a tube top that formed a semi-heart shape at her chest, allowing a small part of her cleavage to be visible. At her waist was a belt of a more reddish-purple to hold the dress in place. The upper half of the bottom part was the same color of purple as the upper piece. The bottom half was an alternating arrangement of plates between a darker purple and a blue-violet. The two parts were separated by a zigzag with an outline of the same reddish-purple seen on the belt.

Elsa twirled to let Eunice see the whole of it and furrowed her eyebrows. Eunice understood and checked the cart if there were any missing pieces. She found a light magenta shawl on the bottom shelf and walked over to assist Elsa.

"Here we go." Eunice wrapped it around Elsa's shoulders and secured it together with a pin. Elsa walked over to the mirror and smiled.

"That's better." She twirled again and headed back to the closet to change.

* * *

**A/N: I think this should be called Chapter 11.5 because it's so short. **

**To the readers,**

**I would like to say thank you for reading my story. I hope I'm not just wasting your time. I really appreciate your reviews.**

*__PrincessBTB_*_


End file.
